A leap of faith
by greendude25
Summary: The collapse is upon us, will the deputy be able to save everyone ,including an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The shots of gunfire rang out in the center of the Bliss.

The junior Deputy, Samantha Rook, was battling Faith Seed. Bullets from the Deputy were whizzing through the battlefield , with the bullets entering one of faiths many clones, while the real one pelted her with bliss bolts.

The fight was going either way, Faith seemed to be wearing out but the deputy also couldnt take many more bliss shots.

Bang! Bang!

More shots fired from Sam's trusty AR-C with custom grips and red dot she nicknamed 'the reaper'.

The shots entered through Faith's chest and she erupted in a puff of bliss and flower petals.

Sam kept her guard up and then Faith's voice echoed within her head. Only this time it wasnt in the mocking or a Stop resisting comment she had used previously.

"Its not my fault...None of this was my fault! You think I wanted this? He plied me with drugs...he threatened me...I was seventeen...I was just a child..."

This caught Sam completely off guard.

'Is she telling the truth?' Thought Sam. She heard what everyone had to say about her and one thing they all had in common was that Faith is a liar and manipulator.

But why after all that, did Sam feel like she was telling the truth.

Sam was thinking for too long and narrowly dodged an incoming bliss shot. Sam did a barrel roll too avoid two more bliss shots and then retaliated with some shots of her own from her 9mm side arm. Only this time, Faith didnt disappear and this time, there were no flower peddles, just blood.

Faith's eyes grew wide and her white dress soon began to grow a pool of crimson. Faith then fell to her knees. She stared at the deputy and spoke in a low voice.

"I just wanted to be loved..."

A pang of emotional pain shot through Sam's body. She didnt understand, this feeling wasnt pity it was...sadness. When Sam had killed John and Jacob she felt nothing but glory and vengeance for what they did to her friends and all of the county but when it came to Faith, she didnt want to kill her...In fact, she wanted to do the exact opposite.

'Shes a victim of this cult too.' Thought Sam. The junior deputy ran to Faith's side and gently placed her on the ground.

"Not like this!" Said the deputy in determination as she held the young blond with one arm and reached for her med kit with the other. Sam lifted Faiths dress to reveal the wound on her lower abdomen. The bullet didnt go all the way through luckily, so Faith was only bleeding through one hole.

'Thank God for me missing her vitals...' thought sam.

Sam then took out a roll of bandages from the medkit she had on her hip, and wrapped it all around Faiths waist and stomach. Once the bandages were wrapped tightly , Sam pressed both her hands on the wound to try and stem the bleeding.

While this is going , Faith could only look up at the deputy and stare weakly. Slowly closing her eyes. Sam noticed this and shook her head lightly.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Yelled Sam.

"...Im so tired..." Said Faith eyes shutting slowly.

"RACHEL!" Yelled Sam. faith's eyes then opened.

"You...Know my name?" She asked in a tone that was barely a whisper. Sam nodded.

"Of coarse I do." She replied.

"Look your going to make it just please...Stay with me." Said Sam, still putting pressure on the wound.

Faith thought of her options.

Option one was to die. She had thought about the past, when she was a teenager. When she was ostracized by the community, bullied at school ,not having many friends . being lonely and of coarse the abuse she suffered at home... Back then she would have gladly accepted death, sometimes she even begged for it. Until she met Joseph Seed.

Then there was option two...Live. Faith had also though of this. If she lived, would it matter? Edens gate which she was able to call her family for seven years was crumbling all around her, Joseph's prophecy of the collapse was coming true. If she survived she would be in the hands of the resistance, not only would she not be able to protect Joseph since she was the last herald and the deputy will go after him last. But the thought of what the resistance members would do to her her after all she did to them...Scared her.

However when Faith looked into the deputies eyes, she saw and felt something that she hadn't felt in years. Something she had been looking for since she was born and only felt by one person before.

The feeling of being wanted.

Because of this feeling, Faith decided to live.

Sam smiled when she realized that Faith was trying to stay alive .

After about 20 minutes , Sam took her bloody hands of of Faiths wound and was glad to see that the bleeding had stopped. She checked the light brunettes pulse and felt that it was beating at a steady pace and Faiths breathing was normal.

Soon after, Sam began to hallucinate back into the real world. Her vision flashed to white and then she was out of the bliss and back in hope county. She was standing in a field near Faith's bunker.

Sam looked on the ground and saw Faith Resting where she left her. Sam then picked her up bridal style and brought her over to a large boulder with a tree next to it. She set Faith down against the rock and by the tree for some shade.

"Look...Your probably not going to agree with this but...I have to go to your bunker and free everyone. Once thats done ill come back for you and take you somewhere safe." Explained Sam.

Faith looked away slightly with a sad expression. Sam cringed a little.

"I know thats not what you want to hear but i have to do it...But when i get back to you." Sam then put a comforting hand on Faiths thigh.

"Im going to help you, I promise." She said. Faith turned to her and slightly nodded. Sam nodded back and then got up, picked up the reaper and ran towards faith's bunker.

Half an hour later the bunker was bursting in flames and crackling with explosions, with most being able to get out in time while others weren't so lucky.

Sam escaped the bunker before it blew, she was covered in blood and sweat and full of the sweet feeling of victory after taking down the final bunker.

There was a large party in celebration of the liberation of the Henbane river at the county Jail. There was cheering,laughing, dancing and of coarse lots of beer.

When Sam got cleaned up and showed up at the jail in her usual attire. A red flannel button up shirt with some jeans and combat boots, with her brown hair tucked in a ponytail.

"Hey , hey ! Here comes the hero of the day!" said one resistance member holding up his beer which prompted everyone to hold out their beers and cheer .

Sam smiled and grabbed a beer from the cooler and snapped it open.

"You've done this valley a great favor Rook." Sam heard from behind her. She knew the voice , it was her boss sheriff Whitehorse.

She turned around and met eyes with a tired old man who looks like he had a long day.

"Just doing what i can to help." Replied Sam, taking a sip of her beer. Whitehorse shook his head.

"No you didnt just help people Rook. You quiet literally saved this valley...You know when we got the orders from the marshal to go arrest Joseph Seed with nothing more then a few officers and a chopper...Id knew we'd fail. What I didnt know was that the key to taking down Edens gate was sitting in front of me." Chuckled The old sheriff.

"And yet here we are. All three of Joseph's heralds out and all thats left is Joseph himself...If you had told me before we got on that chopper that you could take down Edens gate by yourself, i would have told you , you were full of shit."

"I didnt do it all by myself. I had help from the whitetails, the cougars, the people at falls end and anyone and everyone who ever fought back against Edens gate. I was just a morale boost." Said Sam modestly. The sheriff scoffed.

"Hope is a powerful weapon Rook, our county is named after it. That 'Morale boost' you gave was the difference between winning this fight and losing it...And of coarse all your confirmed Peggie kills and outposts you liberated helped out too." Joked the sheriff. Sam laughed with him. The sheriff then raised his beer bottle and lightly tapped it with Sam's.

"Enjoy the rest of the night Rook, you earned it." Said Sheriff Whitehorse before letting Sam be.

Sam Glanced around the jail, it was filled with happy and drunk resistance members. Although one in particular didnt seem to happy, Tracey Lader. She was sitting down in the corner with her hood up,knees to her chest and face buried.

Sam walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Tracey looked up with a blank expression at first then a small smile when she realized it was the deputy.

" Hey Rook." She said. Sam took a seat next to her.

"You ok?" The deputy asked. Tracey shrugged.

"I dont know..." Replied Tracey.

"Im sorry about Faith." Said Sam softly.

"Why apologize? She terrorized us."

"She was your best friend..." Said Sam. Tracey stayed silent. A small tear rolled down her cheek that she quickly swiped away.

"Yeah...She was...It still doesnt excuse her for what she did but...I miss the old her you know? She used to be so nice,so sweet. Trying to make everybody happy try and avoid arguments before they happen putting others ahead of was my best friend, Rachel Jessop not the sick , twisted and cruel 'Faith Seed'...I just wish there was another way." Confessed Tracey.

Sam internally smirked. Patted Tracey's shoulder and stood up.

"Id keep those emotions of yours close. You never know maybe you will get to tell her that in person soon." Said Sam ominously. Tracey looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"You never know maybe I killed an hallucination of faith instead of the real one." Sam said half jokingly. Tracey rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Doubt she'd sit back and watch you blow up her bunker if that were the case." Added tracey.

'Yeah...shes probably not to happy about that...' Thought Sam sheepishly.

"Anyways im gonna take a long walk. Its been one hell of a day." Said Sam. Tracey waved her goodbye and Sam left the prison unnoticed by the crowd.

Sam began walking past the prison down the hill and spotted a abandoned Peggy truck that seemed to be everywhere, even after liberating the region. The truck didnt have too bad damages, a few bullet holes here and there but otherwise pristine. She got inside , turned the engine on and began to drive to where she left Faith. Along the way Sam sang along to some of the cultists songs on the radio.

'They may be a little nutty but damn they sure got good tunes.' thought Sam. She was halfway done through 'Set those sinners free' when she reached the large boulder and tree that she left Faith at.

Faith had been resting when the deputy arrived. She was woken up by the sound of the car door being shut.

She weakly turned her head and saw Sam approaching her.

"You...You actually came back. " Said Faith softly. Sam flashed her a smile and knelt down to her level.

"Of coarse i did. I don't break promises." Said Sam.

"Can you walk?" She asked. Faith shrugged.

"I don't know...I've been sitting here for a while..." Sam grew a little embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry about resistance threw a party at the jail for killing you so i knew it would have been weird if i didn't show and they might have come looking for me." Explained Sam sheepishly. Faith just eyed her awkwardly.

''Party for killing you'...Nice one Sam.' Thought the deputy.

Sam then picked up Faith bridal style and carried her to the back seat of the peggie truck.

She put a seat belt around Faith knowing her own erratic driving skills.

Sam then began to drive to the nearest safe place that Sam knew of , Feeney's cabin. She knew it wasn't occupied because she personally put a bullet in the Bliss chemist's head herself. And since he was part of the cult , his home wasn't ransacked, so that was a bonus.

When Sam got to the cabin she carried Faith inside and layed her down on a nearby bed and pulled the covers around her.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Sam. Faith shook her head.

"Alright ,let me know if you get hungry and ill make you something, im sure that moron Feeney had some food here somewhere." Said Sam as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Said Faith Making Sam turn around with a questioning look.

"Why are you helping me...?" Asked Faith weakly. Sam smiled.

"Because i believe what you told me and i think your a victim of this cult too." Answered Sam. Faith was taken aback a little. Sam walked over and stroked her arm softly.

"Get some rest now ok? We will talk tomorrow."

Faith Nodded and closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

Authors note: Surprise! I do more then just RWBY stuff although Ruby is still Waifu. So I played Farcry 5 a while back and loved the shit out of it. Although one thing that intrigued me the most was the story of Rachel Jessop. I felt that she was a victim of Joseph just like many others and she didnt deserve to die... She should have been helped instead of killed but alas, there is only one option in the game...So i thought id save her in my own way ;) ...and yes i did name my first character Sam lol .


	2. Chapter 2

Faith was standing in in the middle of a clearing. In front of her was Joseph with a stern look on his face.

"Faith...Why did you fail me?" Asked Joseph in his creepy tone. Faith was visibly shaking with fear and even took a few steps back.

"I-I...I didnt fail you!" Tried Faith. The father then slowly walked up to her while Faith was frozen in fear.

"All i asked was that you lead the sinners through their pilgrimage...and you watched. You watched as they were murdered by the deputy." Joseph was now inches away from Faith and then he bent down a little to her level.

"You had every chance to get silence the deputy...but instead like a child, you decided to toy with her and eventually..." Started Joseph . Josephs hands then swiftly wrapped themselves around faith's neck and began to choke her as he lifted her off the ground.

"SHE GOT TIRED OF YOUR GAMES AND DECIDED TO KILL YOU!" yelled Joseph , a wild expression on his face. Then when Faith felt that she couldnt breath any longer.

She woke up, sitting up with cold sweats.

She was breathing heavily and wiping the tears from her eyes when she realized where she was. She was in a bed that wasnt her own. At first she was confused but then everything that happened the day before came flooding back to her. She put a hand to her chest and slowly began to breath to calm down.

Once she was calm she saw the piece of paper that was at the edge of the bed. The note read

"Hey Rachel, I have to deal with some resistance stuff but i shouldn't take long. Dont worry about someone bumping into you i made sure it was off limits for anyone to go near your gate . I lied and said something like the overwhelming amount of bliss in the air. Since Feeney's house is so close to your gate you should be dont try and run away or something, i genuinely want to help you and the resistance doesnt know your still alive so if they see you...it will get awkward and they'd probably shoot you. Also if your hungry feel free to make something, if you want ill make you something when i get back. See you soon.-Sam"

Faith felt strange. It had been a very very long time since anyone called her by her real name. The last person to call her by her real name other then the deputy was her old best friend, Tracey Lader.

Faith kinda liked being called Rachel it felt...nostalgic.

Faith put the note down and sighed. She did think about escaping. After all the cult was her home and family for 7 years. She couldn't abandon it so easily. Since Faith was the last herald to deal with, the resistance would surely be going for Joseph next. She had to be by his side and protect him,but she couldnt, she lost control of the henbane river and her bunker destroyed along with a vast majority of her bliss manufacture and distribution camps. She had no power. All she could do was pray that the remaining members of Edens gate were by Joseph's side protecting him and that God was watching over him.

However...There was something about Sam that made Faith want to stay.

'She gave me a chance despite everything ive done to her and her people...Maybe i should give her a chance too.' thought Faith. So, faith decided to stay and wait for Sam. In the meantime she knelt down closed her eyes and prayed for Joseph's safety.

* Meanwhile at the Hope county jail*

Sam ,Tracey and the sheriff were huddled around a table in the control room planning.

"With the Seed siblings taken care of , all thats left is Joseph. There are very few followers of Edens gate left , the rest have gathered to his little compound. Its a small army practically but with the Cougars, whitetail militia and the folks at Falls end, it should be an easy fight." Proposed Sheriff white horse.

Sam was nodding her head in agreement when in reality she was worried about Faith and was hoping all the resistance members steered clear from the Feeney home.

"Alright lets do it. But first-" Sam was cut off by the crackling of her radio strapped to her hip.

"Oh,Deputy?" A familiar voice came through the radio. It was The father himself.

Sam glanced at the radio and then to Whitehorse, who nodded at her. Sam slowly picked up the radio and answered.

"What do you want?" Said Sam voice on the other side took a deep breath.

" I believe that we are at the end of our journey... You took my family from me and now the collapse is upon us...But but is this story is going to end i believe that it should end where it began...This story began with you and me and i think it should end with you and me..."

Sams eyebrows furrowed.

"Your damn right its going to end between me and you." Growled Sam. Joseph let out a low chuckle.

"Good...meet me at my church tomorrow morning...Come alone, dont worry, you shall not be harmed." Said Joseph, cutting the line. Silence filled the was the first to speak.

"Your not actually going to go in alone are you?"

Sam shrugged.

"Hes not whole thing started with me cuffing him, it should end with me cuffing him...Or possibly putting a bullet in his head." Said Sam. Tracey and The sheriff glanced at each other before looking at Sam.

"Your serious?" Asked the sheriff. Sam nodded.

"What happens if its a trap and he oh i dont know KILLS YOU!?" Asked Tracey. Sam shrugged.

"He wont kill me, he would want to make me suffer first for killing his siblings and ruining his cult." Joked Sam.

"But if it really is a trap then...End it the American way." Sam said cryptically. The sheriff and Tracey raised an eyebrow .

"What the hell is the American way?" They said in unison. Sam smirked.

"Have every single member of the Resistance riddle Joseph and his compound with bullets, blow it up and throw a huge ass BBQ with lots of beer on whatever's left standing." Explained Sam.

The Sheriff and Tracey rolled their eyes but laughed.

"Will do." Said Tracey.

"Be careful out there Rook." Offered the Sheriff. Sam nodded and began to head out of the jail and back to the house where Faith was.

While Sam was parking the truck she drove over with, she heard a loud 'clank!' come from the home. Sam worried that a resistance member wandered in. Sam Rushed through the front door, Beretta in hand aiming in front of her.

When Sam got in the house she found herself face to face with a wide eyed Faith with her hands in the air and pots and pans laying at her feet.

Sam sighed a sigh of relief and holstered her weapon.

"You scared me." Said Sam.

"I scared you? Your not the one who almost got shot!" Exclaimed Faith. Sam rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, i thought someone attacked you or something and to be fair getting shot isnt as painful as...it...right..." Sam stopped her sentence mid way sheepishly as she saw the large pool of dried blood around Faiths wound on her dress.

Faith noticed what she was looking at and looked away.

" Do uhm...Do you want me to get you some clothes or something?" Asked Sam. Feeling a little bad since SHE was the cause of that large stain.

"Id rather not...This dress is...important to me." Said Faith softly, meeting Sams made Sam feel even worse.

"OK...Let me know if you want something else to wear the way what were you doing with the pots and pans?" Asked Sam curiously. Faith blushed heavily at that question.

"Well...You see i had no idea when you would be back ...And i was getting hungry so ...I was starting to make something but the pots and pans were on the top shelf so i had to get a chair and..." Faith stopped when she saw the the deputies lips curl up into a shit eating grin even thought she was biting her lower lip attempting to conceal it. Faith glared at her.

"If you make a short joke, i will kill you." Threatened Faith. Had she still had power over her through the bliss, it probably would have been a scary threat but now it was just adorable.

Sam tried her best to conceal her snicker.

"Oh my God! Your so adorable when your not a a scary hallucination." Said Sam in a baby voice, pinching Faith's very red cheek to which she got her hand slapped.

"Stop it..." Mumbled Faith. Sam giggled before putting her arms in the air in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Lemme make you something." Said Sam. She walked over to the fridge an opened it and then blocked her nose from the rancid smell that emanated from it.

"Smells like this guy hasnt cleaned out his fridge in a while." Commented Sam.

" killed him remember?" Said Faith accusingly.

"Oh yeah ... I forgot." Responded Sam closing the door.

"Well Rivers not to far from here, i could fish you something." Offered Sam. Faith shrugged.

"Thats fine with me." Sam noticed that the shorter of the two was keeping her distance.

"Something up?" Asked the deputy. Faith looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Your standing pretty far away." Pointed out Sam .

"Considering we tried to kill each other for a few weeks...Im not exactly fully trusting you yet." Said Faith.

"But i saved you?" Pointed out Sam.

"I know...And im still asking myself why...Maybe your just keeping me alive to torture me with mind games like ive done to you and everybody else." Explained Faith with a slight hint of hostility. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Mind game torture? Really?" She asked Sarcastically.

"I bet everyone in the Resistance would love to see me suffer...maybe they gave you the honor of doing it." Snapped Faith. Sam frowned. She was right. The resistance would prefer to have her suffer instead of help her had they known she was still alive.

Sam sighed.

"Look I told you wanted to help you and im sticking by that. Theres going to be trusts issues at the start I get it we did try to kill each other. But bare with me will you? Your already doing a great job so far." Said Sam.

"How so?" Asked Faith.

"Your still had plenty of time to leave here and go back to Joseph's compound with the rest of your group but you stayed. You even tried to make something for yourself." Explained Sam.

Faith listened to what Sam had to say and thought deeply. Why did she stay? She could have left. Maybe...Just maybe deep down, she did want to be helped.

"...Ok." Was all Faith could say. Sam smiled.

"Good. Now wait here, im sure i saw some fishing rods down in Feeney's bunker. Ill go get them and some bait and then head to the River to get us something. Get comfy ok?" Said Sam on her way out of the house.

With that Sam left Faith in the House and walked over to Feeneys little hole in the ground . When she got down the ladder she almost threw up from the smell.

"Jesus christ.I thought your friends would have taken care of you by now." Said Sam to the corpse with a hole in its head while pinching her nose shut.

The junior deputy found what she was looking for and climbed back out the Bunker. But before she did she turned to the corpse, made a pistol with her finger and pulled the imaginary trigger.

"Bang! Hehe, man that was one hell of a shot when i killed you Feeney." She Joked to the corpse.

An hour Later Sam came back with two trouts.

While Sam was cleaning and cooking the fish. Faith remained at the table , seemingly deep in thought.

When Sam was done cooking. She put down Faith's plate first along with some utensils.

"Here you go Rachel." Said Sam. She saw that the light brunette had a slight grimace on her face.

"Sorry...I just thought that-"

"Its fine." Said Faith, cutting her off.

"Its just...Its been so long since ive been called that...Sometimes i even forget its my real name." Explained Faith. Sam nodded.

"Its a pretty name. I like it, your parents picked it well." Commented Sam. This time she saw that Faith grew a sad and painful expression.

'Ok Parents:Bad territory. Bad territory Sam.' Thought the Deputy to herself.

"Im gonna...get my plate now." Sam said awkwardly. When Sam brought her plate of fish to the table she attempted to lighten the mood a little.

"Soooo. Tell me a little bit about yourself." Asked Sam, taking a bite of her fish. Faith was taken aback a little by this question.

"What?"

"You know, you. All i hear all the time is 'Faith is a liar this' and 'Faith is a manipulater that'. I wanna know more about the girl before she turned into 'Faith Seed' and theres really only one other person i know to ask buts kind of a sore subject." Explained Sam. Faith's grew a little wide in recognition.

"Tracey?" Faith asked softly. Sam nodded. The younger of the two sighed.

'She probably hates me...' Thought Faith.

"What do you want to know?" Asked the blonde. Sam thought for a moment and then asked.

"Was that story you told me about yourself when I first entered the bliss true?" A surge of painful memories flowed through Faiths mind.

"...Yes. Despite everyone calling me a liar, that story I told you and everyone else was true. The community seemed to ignore me for some reason when i tried so hard to be friendly. I was bullied at school when i did nothing to provoke anyone. I only really had one friend...Tracey." Explained Faith, looking down at her plate of food as she remembered her dark past.

"And that part about being abused by your family?" Sam knew this was a touchy subject because of earlier but she needed to know the truth. The same painful expression from before crossed Faith's face and her eyes slightly started to water.

"Yes...Its true...Can we change the subject now?" Faith asked wiping away a few stray tears. Sam nodded and placed a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Thank you.I needed to know the truth...Anyway, have you always lived in Hope county?" Asked Sam . Faith took a quick breath to calm herself and supress the memories threatening to surge and the answered Sam's question.

"Yeah. Been here my whole life. My parents used too own the Jessop conservatory." Said Faith taking a bite from her meal. Sam noticed the key work 'parents' and tread carefully around it.

"Yeah i noticed it had your last name attached to it when i liberated it. Nice big house back there." Said Sam. For the first time since she battled Faith, the deputy saw her smile.

"Yeah it is...I remember me and Tracey used to run around in the yard when we were little kids." Said Faith. Then that soft smile faded to a frown.

"She hates me doesnt she?" Asked Faith.

"Well...She wasnt exactly too happy with you after you killed Virgil..." Explained Sam. Faith ran a hand through her hair anxiously.

"But..." Said Sam.

"She wasnt happy at the celebration of your 'Death' either. She told me how she missed the old you and how she wished their was another way...She even shed a tear for you." Said Sam. This cheered up Faith a little bit.

"Really?She...She cried over my death?" Sam nodded.

"Wow...Does...Does she know that im still alive?" Asked Faith. Sam shook her head.

"No, im the only one that knows your still alive. And it might have to be that way for a while, atleast until things die down and i get my plan rolling." Explained Sam.

"Plan?" Asked Faith.

"Im still working on the details but...Theres something important i need to talk to you about." Faith knew what was coming and braced herself for the question.

"Its about Joseph isnt it?" Sam nodded. Faith sighed.

"Earlier on my radio he asked me to go to his compound alone tomorrow morning. He says to come alone and i wont be also said that 'It began with me and you so it should end with me and you'. Is this a trap?" Asked Sam. Faith thought for a while before shaking her head.

"No, Joseph is not one to lie. If he says you wont be harmed if you go alone then you wont be harmed."Said Faith confidently.

"So you think he just wants to talk after everything i did to his cult and family?" Faith shrugged.

"Probably. Maybe he got a message from God not to harm you and hes giving you one last chance to join him. Despite everything you did to him, he would never ever deny a demand for God." Explained Faith.

"Hmm...Good to know." Replied Sam.

Faith grew silent. Sam could feel the question that was coming and prepared for it.

"Are...Are you going to..." Faith couldn't meet Sam's eye nor finish her question. Sam gave her a comforting look despite Faith not looking at her.

"Im going to try and do the right thing and take him in alive." Said Sam. Faith looked up with a half happy half shocked expression.

"Thank you." Was all that Faith could say.

"...Can i ask you something?" Asked Sam taking the last bite from her fish. Faith gave her a nod.

"If what you told me was true. About him threatening you and plying you with drugs when you were 17...Why are you standing by and supporting him?" Asked Sam . Faith frowned.

"Yes...Joseph has done Many ... bad things to me . But he also saved me from a very difficult time in my life. He saved me when i was at my worst, he got me sober when i was using drugs, he gave me a new family that actually cared about me, he gave me so many friends that i could rely on. He gave me purpose and made me realize how special i was even though i wanted to die!." Explained Faith passionately. Then a small tear rolled down her eye.

"Im...Im sorry about that. You probably dont want to hear this stuff. You and everyone else probably think were just a bunch of crazy psychopaths." Said Faith. Sam shook her head.

"Thats not true. I think everyone had a reason for joining. Im sure Some were sick psychos who enjoyed torturing and killing people like the cook. Some were lost and wanted to be a part of something just like you. Maybe some truly believed that the world was on the brink of the apocalypse. Maybe some had mental illnesses. Maybe others were just attracted to Joseph's charisma. Who knows, point is. Its very easy to judge others unless you have both sides to a story." Said Sam sympathetically.

Faith just stared. How can her cults biggest enemy be so...Understanding. She questioned Sam on this.

"How can you be so understanding despite everything we have done done to you and your people?" Asked Faith. Sam smirked.

"Well i wasnt born an angel but i did learn when i was younger that everyone is capable of great evils, some more then others. I also learned a great deal of forgiveness..." Sam trailed off and their was a short awkward silence that filled the room.

"But thats a story for another time." Said the junior deputy. Faith nodded and began to eat again slowly.

When Faith finished her meal, Sam got up and put both their plates in the sink.

"Soooo. I feel kinda bad that i messed up your favorite dress. So ill do you a favor. Give it to me and ill bring it into town to have it cleaned and repair that little hole i put in it."

Faith looked a bit hesitant and put a hand on the red stain.

"You...You promise you will give it back?" She asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I promise." Sam said Reassuringly. Faith took a moment and then nodded.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Faith Asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah i got like three pairs of what im wearing in the back of my truck. It gets really dirty and sweaty here in the county when your running around and getting shot at." Joked Sam. She then headed out to the truck to get clothes. She brought back a red flannel blouse, blue jeans and she hesitated getting the pare combat boots since Faith seemed to enjoy walking barefoot and a pair of white socks.

"Here you go." Said Sam gently laying the pile of clothes next to Faith on the couch. There was a few awkward moments of silence before Faith finally spoke up.

"Uhm...Can i get some privacy?" She asked in a hushed tone. Sam blushed bright red and stammered.

"Er-Right!...Sorry about uhm...Yeah..." She got out as she got out of the house.

Faith took a deep breath and began to strip. She took her dress off and gently folded it and placed it on the couch. She was standing in the the middle of the house in her white underwear.

She was blushing bright red and was praying that Sam wasn't peeking. Faith then put on the outfit that the deputy gave her. It felt awkward for her to wear something that wasnt her dress, much more to put someone else's clothes on, but it was better then being in her underwear.

When she was done the young brunette looked in the mirror. Despite being smaller and younger then the deputy, the clothes were a good fit.

Satisfied, Faith then opened the front door and saw that Sam was sitting on the front steps, back turned towards the door.

"Im done." Said Faith, grabbing Sams attention. Sam turned around and stared for a few moments. When the staring got awkward Faith crossed her arms and blushed looking away.

"W-what?" She asked. Sam shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry its just im so used to only seeing you in that dress. Never could picture you in everyday clothes...It looks good on you." Said Sam.

"Thanks. This i used to wear stuff like this to school back when i was younger." Said Faith.

Sam nodded and headed inside.

"So ill drop this off by one of the resistance members to clean and repair before i head out tomorrow." Said Sam gently grabbing the white dress.

"Dont you think they will find it weird that you have my dress ?" Asked Faith. Sam shrugged.

"Ill tell em i want to keep it as a trophy." Said Sam. Faith raised her eyebrow and scoffed.

"A trophy? Really?" Sam shrugged again.

"You got a better reason for me having your dress other then the fact your still alive and im helping you?" Sam said sarcastically. Faith opened her mouth to say something but closed it in pursed her lips in defeat. Sam smirked in victory.

The junior deputy then walked out to her truck and walked back.

"Here i got you some stuff to pass the time." Said Sam holding some Magazines on hunting and fishing as well as a radio tuned in to the Peggie tunes.

Faith Smiled and bit her loved those songs. She used to sing them all the time along with the cults choir.

"You dont mind Edens gate music?" Asked Faith. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Mind it? I may be at war with your cult but goddamn i will admit you guys have some great songs." Said Sam. This made Faith giggle. There was something in that giggle that gave Sam a feeling that she couldn't quite pin down what it was. Was she feeling...Butterflies?

"Id let you fish or go for a hike or something but...Id rather you stay here safe and sound then have the chance of you running into a resistance member." Said Sam.

Faith nodded.

"I understand."

Sam nodded and headed for the door.

"I have to go. Gotta prepare for tomorrow morning. Will you be ok on your own for the night?" Asked Sam in concern . Faith nodded,

"I should be fine..." Said Faith softly.A slight pain in her voice as she knew what she was 'preparing' for.

"When will you be back?" The younger of the two asked.

"If all goes well i should be back here by lunch tomorrow." Answered Sam.

"Ok...Uhm good night i guess?" Said Faith. Sam smiled.

"Good night Rachel." She said as she turned and walked towards the door. Before she opened it she hesitated.

'What happens if someone finds her while im not here...' The thought made Sam nervous. She couldnt leave Faith there defenseless...But at the same time she wondered if she could be trusted yet?

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair and muttered a 'Fuck it'.

She turned around suddenly and pulled out her personal m1911. The same one Dutch gave her when this whole thing started. At first Sam quickly pulling out a pistol scared Faith. But then she set it on the table.

"Use this only if you absolutely have too...Im trusting you Rachel." Said Sam. Faith , still a little shaken,looked at Sam in the eye and nodded her head.

"Ill use it only if i have too.I promise." Said Faith. Sam nodded, satisfied with her answer. Turned around an walked out the door confidently.

Authors note: HOLY CRAP! This thing is almost 5000 words long! This has to be my biggest chapter yet in any story. Hope you guys enjoyed, im really pouring my heart and soul into this story. See you soon (^3^)/)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam eyes opened slowly as a ray of sunlight beamed through the cracks in the windows blinds and onto the deputies face.

Sam slowly got out of bed, still wearing her usual outfit.

"Morning." Sam heard Tracey's voice from nearby. Sam looked up and saw Tracey leaning against the wall.

"You ready to face the father himself ?" Asked Tracey. Sam rubbed the the sleep out of here eyes before replying.

"Should be, what time is it?"

"7:30." Replied Tracey. Sam nodded and got up from the bed.

"Alright, well then im off." Said Sam casually as if she was getting a sandwich. Tracey looked at her as if she was insane and grabbed hold of Sam's arm.

"Wait! Arent you going too stop by the armory first?"

Sam gave her a simple 'Nope' and continued to walk away. Tracey was dumbfounded.

"What?! why?!" Tracey yelled. Sam calmly turned her head calmly .

"Call it a leap of faith." Said Sam. Tracey had no words.

"Tell Whitehorse if im not back in 3 hours , light that whole compound on fire." Said Sam to a stunned Tracey.

While Sam was driving her truck over to Joseph's compound, she thought for a moment.

'Why am i taking such a risk? Am i really going to put so much trust in someone when we tried to kill each other a few days ago?'

Sam may have felt doubt but for some reason she also felt confident. As if everything will go according to plan, all because an enemy said so.

Whatever the reason is, Sam decided to take a chance.

Sam reached the compound. She was surprised, there was nobody on the roads or at the gate or...anywhere. It was so silent and calm,contrast to the first time Sam had been there to arrest Joseph. As she walked the path towards the small church, Sam remembered the first time she walked the path, bunch of peggies eyeing her and her friends with menacing looks and doing God knows whatever it was that they were doing. But now there was nobody. Sam had a good guess on what happened to them, they all probably encountered Sam out in the Whitetail mountains, Henbane river or Holland valley and they all met the same fate. Death.

Sam smirked a little at that thought.

Sam made it to the church and the white doors that were etched with writings swung open and behind them was the Father himself. Sam quickly noticed the revolver straped to his side and the two open canisters of Bliss right next to him.

But Sam didnt flinch or hesitate, she simply watched him.

"And when the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and i saw under the alter the souls Martyrs , slain because of the word of God...You've made Martyrs of my family..." Said Joseph walking slowly around Sam

Sam gave him a slight sympathetic look.

"I wish it didnt have to be that way...But i did what i had to do to stop you." Said Sam, Joseph snapped his head to her.

"Stop me?! Stop me from doing what?! Saving people?!" He yelled menacingly, like an angry beast. But Sam didnt flinch.

"You think brainwashing, torturing and killing is saving people ? Your delusional." Sam spat back.

"If i dont save them , they will suffer and die during the collapse! You would rather watch the world burn then save it!?" Screamed Joseph.

"Im saving this world by stopping you, now we can do this two ways. Peacefully, where you put on the cuffs and let me take you in, or violently where you will join your family..." Offered Sam . Joseph smirked and shook his head.

"Thats where your wrong Deputy, all of this started because of the choice you made so it will end with the choice you make. When you first came here, i gave you the choice to walk away." Said Joseph gesturing to his church.

"You chose not too, in the face of God i am making you that offer, one last time. Put down your guns, take your friends, you leave me my flock...And you go in peace." Said Joseph.

This took Sam a little off guard. He was the one who was cornered, he was the one who was losing. So why is he making her this offer?

"Remember..." Said Joseph , arms outstretched and gesturing to the sky.

"God is watching."

Sam took a minute to think things through while Joseph stared at her, waiting for her to make her choice . After a long deep breath , she looked at him and shook her head.

"This has to end." She said as she grabbed her handcuffs and outstretched her arm to give Joseph the handcuffs. Joseph shook his head ever so slightly.

"Every slight...Every injustice and every choice reveals our SIN!" He said Angrily while putting a finger on Sam's chest.

"John was wrong, your sin is not would rather watch the world suffer and burn then swallow your pride!" He said through gritted teeth.

"And the Lamb broke the sixth seal and lo, there was a great earthquake!" He yelled , out of no where a storm seemed to have appeared all around them.

"AND THE SUN BECAME BLACK AND THE MOON TURNED TO BLOOD!" Joseph yelled as he quickly dumped the two barrels of bliss onto the ground . The Bliss that was inside those containers were so potent that Sam vision turned to green instantly and she felt there was blackness and a voice.

"Wake up Sammy."

"Rachel?" Sam called out into the darkness.

Sam then felt her body begin to convulse and she felt a sharp pinch in her thigh.

Sam jolted upwards in the bed she was laying in. Taking heavy breaths.

"Holy crap, you scared us." Said Tracey , taking a sigh of relief. Sam looked around while trying to catch her breath and realized that she was back at the jail in the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Sam, wiping her eyes.

"Were not sure. We were hoping you could tell us. You had been gone for hours, so we feared the worst and sent as many people as we could and found you on the ground blissed out in front of the church and the compound completely empty. You have been unconscious for 3 days. " Said a voice near Sam. She recognized it as sheriff Whitehorse's voice.

"I remember telling Joseph that it was over...Then he went ballistic and dumped two barrels of bliss in front of me and...I dont remember after that." Explained Sam.

Whitehorse gave a grunt of acknowledgement .

"Probably not the best idea to have gone without so much as a handgun." Said Whitehorse in a slight mocking tone.

"But the important thing is that your ok and that Edens Gate, is gone." Said looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Sam.

"We got reports all over the county that all the peggies just...Disappeared." Answered Tracey. Sam couldn't believe it. 'Was it really over?' She asked herself.

"Well most of em disappeared, anyway... And that leads us to a new problem?" Piped in Whitehorse. Sam rolled her eyes, 'What could possibly be a problem now?' She thought. Then a scary thought crossed her mind.'Did they find Rachel?'. Sam swallowed and then asked.

"What do you mean 'most' of them disappeared? And...whats the new problem?" Whitehorse looked at Tracey , who rolled her eyes and grew a distasteful look.

"Its so pitiful that you might not even believe it but some peggies actually 'defected' to 'join our cause' . Can you believe that shit? They just knew they were losing and took the pussies way out." Explained Tracey.

"Yeah... Wasnt expecting it but it is what it is. The defected peggies are being held here in the jail ." Said Whitehorse.

Sam looked surprised, but was smiling on the inside. A large part of her plan had been completed.

"Good ." Said Sam. Tracey and Whitehorse looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean 'good'?" Asked Whitehorse. Sam took the covers off her legs and slowly got out of bed. She had almost fell because of the lost feeling in her legs from being asleep for a few days.

" Its good because I had a plan for something like this." Answered Sam. Whitehorse raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Plan? Well thats good . Most of the resistance wanted to just off them all in a bloody fountain of payback and awesomeness. But some of us argued that you should have the honor too decide their fate." Explained Tracey. Sam shook her head slightly.

"Dont do anything to them." Said Sam plainly making her way towards the door. Tracey was shocked.

"Im sorry what?" Tracey asked.

"I said dont do anything to torture, no nothing. Just keep him hear till i work somethings up." Said Sam. Tracey was stunned, while Whitehorse just crossed his arms and smiled lightly.

Before Sam crossed the door she turned.

"Oh, and are they being fed?" Asked Sam. Tracey slapped her leg and turned away. Whitehorse's smile turned into a frown.

"Were not monsters Rook but...We dont have much food for our own resistance members, much less for peggies and i doubt any members would want to share their food with them." Said Whitehorse.

"Well share the food with them anyway. I need them alive." Said Sam sternly. The sheriff chuckled.

"Now who made you the boss?" He asked Half sarcastically half challenging. Sam challenged back.

"Well for starters after all the shit ive done and been through i think ive earned it. That and you always said you were planning on retiring." Sam said the second part sarcastically and walked off.

The sheriff laughed while Tracey was in the corner fuming.

Sam paced outside the room a little, trying to get feeling back into her legs. When she felt most of her legs again she began to walk out the jail. On the way out a resistence member ran up to Sam, grabbing her attention.

"Deputy, not sure if you heard the news but-"

"I heard. Peggie defectors right?" The young resistance member nodded.

"We left you the decision on what to do with them." She said.

"Well you and everyone else isnt going to like it. But i want them all alive and unharmed. Understand?" Sam spoke in a semi superior tone. Normally she hates acting all high and mighty, but she needed the message to get through.

"Uhm..."The resistance member stuttered but then Saw Sams serious expression and quickly spit out a "Yes Ma'm!" and slowly walked off. When her back was turned Sam rolled her eyes, she knew these people that she fought along side and she knew that they will cause problems doing what she asked.

But she will worry about that later. If she really was knocked out for 3 days, she wonders how Rachel was holding up. Sam felt the feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach. When she got out of the jail , she opened up the nearest car she found lying around and took off, speeding towards the house Faith is in.

When she got there lightly knocked and called out before entering, she remembered that she gave Faith a gun for protection and made sure she didnt scare her and get shot.

"Rachel?" She called out when she got inside.

"Im in here..." She heard Faith say in a low shallow tone. Sam heard it coming from the bedroom and she walked in to see Faith on the bed , cluthing her side with a pained expression on her face.

Sam rushed to her side.

"Whats wrong ?" She asked.

" Its the wound-AH!...I think somethings wrong..." Faith managed to get out through the pain. 'Shit!' Thought Sam. Her mind frantically for an answer. Then she found one.

'The fucking bullet is still in there!'

"Rachel I think I know what the problem is...But its going to take someone with more medical experience then me." Said Sam.

"O-ok" Faith managed to wince out. One problem though. Who could Sam trust to keep her secret and has medical experience. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ok I know just who to get, ill be back as soon as possible ok?" Sam Said.

"Hurry!" Faith said through clenched teeth.

Sam rushed out of the house and into the truck and began to drive as fast as she could to Holland valley.

Sam made it to Fall's end in record time and parked outside of the church. She got out of the truck and rushed inside and hoped that Father Jerome was there. Thankfully he was sitting on the ground , tending to a wounded resistance member. Jerome heard the doors to his church open and he grew a huge grin when he saw the deputy rush through.

"Deputy! Today is a gracious day!" Exclaimed Jerome , arms outstretched to give Sam a hug. Sam gave him a quick one and whispered in his ear.

"I need a huge favor...Are you busy?" Jerome shook his head.

"No , im free, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Found someone with a bullet wound, shes in pain, i need your help." Then she leaned in.

"And your the only one I know that is willing to help her right now." She whispered in his ear. Jerome grew a serious expression and nodded. He quickly grabbed his things he needed to treat bullet wounds and rushed with Sam to the car.

Sam then turned the engine on and began to drive back to Faith.

"So i have a pretty good idea but...But just to clarify,why am i the only one who can help this girl?" Jerome asked.

"Shes a peggie." Sam said. Jerome nodded his head in understanding.

"I remembered that time we helped that one peggie with defecting and you talked about forgiveness and turning the other cheek and well...I want to do that. I want to try and help this girl." Explained Sam, softly.

Jerome then grew a huge smile across his face.

"That. Is the righteous path. Im so proud of you deputy, your doing the right thing." Said Jerome. Sam hesitated to say what she needed to say and Jerome could tell by the look on Sam's face.

"Whats wrong deputy?" He asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"She's not just...any peggie." Started Sam. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is she one of the cults priestesses?" Jerome asked cluelessly.

"...Kind of..." Sam answered sheepishly.

Jerome then realized they were crossing the bridge to the Henbane river.

Sam could practically feel the gears turning in Jerome's head. She didnt even need to look at his face, instead she just looked at the road ahead and hoped Jerome didnt jump out of the car while driving.

"No way..." Was all Jerome said. Sam gave him a goofy and forced smile and said "Surprise" .

"Your helping Faith Seed?" Jerome said incredulously. Sam was starting to regret her decision.

"You know deputy..." Sam was getting ready for the barrage of 'What are you thinking?!' and 'You traitor!' but it never came.

"I think im even more proud of you then before." Finished Jerome. Sam was so shocked she had to slow down the car.

"Wait, what?" She asked,

"Im immensely proud of you. To forgive a cultist is one thing but to forgive one of the Seeds, after all they did to you, Well thats just...Divine." Explained Jerome. A small tear escaped her eye but she brushed it off quickly and smiled. She felt hopeful for Faith.

"Thank you for understanding." Said Sam . Jerome nodded.

"Of coarse deputy." Then a thought popped in his head.

"John and Jacob are dead though right?" He asked half jokingly. Sam laughed.

"Yes. I can assure you those two are very, very dead." They both laughed.

Soon Sam was parking in front of the house that Faith was deputy and the pastor rushed in the house and heard Faith let out low moans of pain.

Faith sat up a bit in shock when she saw Jerome enter the room. Jerome gave her a easy smile and put his hand up in peace.

"Its ok,im not here to harm you. Im here to get that bullet out of you. Can I take a look at it?" Asked Father Jerome calmly. Faith eyed him warily.

"Wheres sam?" Asked Faith, holding her side.

"Im right here Rachel. Father Jerome's here to help I promise." Said Sam reassuringly. This made Faith feel a little better.

"Ok." Faith said in a low tone.

"Can i see the wound?" Asked Jerome, setting his bag of medical equipment on the foot of the bed.

Faith reluctantly pulled the red flannel shirt up a little bit over her stomach, revealing the bandages that Sam had wrapped around her days before. Jerome nodded, while Sam stood in the doorway. She knew father Jerome was trustworthy...But just incase.

"How long ago has that bullet been in there?" Asked Jerome.

"About 5 or 6 days i think...Ive been sleeping and in pain a lot so time kinda flew..." Responded Faith. Sam felt bad that she left Rachel like that for a few days.

"Did you try to when you got here? And if you did , did it hurt?"

"It hurt a lot to walk on the first night to walk but after i rested it didnt hurt as much as it did. Then a few days ago out of nowhere it started to hurt so much." Explained Faith.

Jerome nodded and then turned to Sam.

"What did you do after you shot her?" The pastor asked.

"I bandaged the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding as best i could. It took more or less 20 minutes for the bleeding to stop." Answered the deputy.

"Did you disinfect the wound or take her here right away after that? " Jerome asked. Sam looked away , feeling a little guilty.

"N-no...I...I went to destroy and free everyone from the bunker and reported back to the prison real quick. I...Had left Rachel where we fought in the woods for a few hours...I wanted it to seem like normal and not have the resistance send people to find me to see if i was ok and find her alive."

Pastor Jerome raised his eyebrow but didnt judge her.

"Well her wound probably got infected from being out there with an opened wound. Ill take care of it. Ill also have to take the bullet out...You might want to be away from here when that happens." Explained Father Jerome.

"No, i want to be by her side every step of the way." Said Sam confidently. Jerome smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Lets get started then." Jerome then turned to Faith.

"This...Will hurt, im not going to lie to you." Said Pastor Jerome sympathetically. Faith gave him a sad smile.

"Im no stranger to pain..." She said in a low neutral tone. Jerome and Sam frowned.

Jerome then removed the bandages that was stained with Faiths blood. He looked at the bullet hole and saw that he was right, the wound was infected.

"Alright so...Im going to have to take the bullet out first...Are you ready?" Pastore Jerome asked. Faith nodded but hesitated to say something.

"Just...Is it okay if..." Jerome gestured for her to continue. Faith shut her eyes out of embarrassment.

"It might be stupid but...Can Sam hold my hand while you take it out? I can handle the pain...I just dont want to go through it alone." Explained Faith. Sam immediatly walked to her side and held her hand.

"Its not stupid. I feel the same way sometimes when i get hurt in the field. " Said Sam with a soft smile. Faith took a deep breath and then said.

"Ok, lets do this."

Jerome then made Faith lay down on her back on the bed. He pulled out a pair of pliers and went to the bathroom to clean them. When he came back he had a wary look on his face.

"This process is slow...If i go to fast it might bring even more pain if i go slow i can get it out precisely as possible." Explained Jerome.

"Are you trying to change my mind?" Asked Faith sarcastically. But it went over Sam and Jeromes head as they gave each other a sad look.

Faith raised her head slightly.

"That was my attempt at a joke." Said Faith. Jerome and Sam chuckled slightly. Jerome then hovered over Faith with the pliers ,he then glanced at her and nodded.

"Are you ready?" Faith nodded, still holding Sam's hand.

As the pair of pliers got closer to the wound Faith closed her eyes.

The pliers made contact with the insides and Faith squeezed Sam's hand slightly as she felt the stinging pain. It felt as if the lower part of her body was on fire.

Sam and Jerome knew how the pain felt as Sam has been shot MANY times before and Jerome had his flesh peeled by John one thing surprised them.

There was barely a reaction.

Faith had closed her eyes and squeezed Sams hand slightly but that was it. No cries or whimpers of pain .She wasnt even squirming in the slightest. This surprised both Sam and Jerome.

"Are you still awake Faith?" Asked Jerome while he worked. From the little pain she was showing, Jerome would have bet a million dollars that she was unconscious from the pain. But he was surprised when he heard a subtle 'Yes'.

"Although you probably dont want to hear that anymore." Said Faith in slight discomfort. Jerome and Sam glanced at each other. Faith opened her eyes and raised her head.

"That was another attempt at a joke...You know because of John and his 'Yes' thing." Explained Faith. At the realization Sam and Jerome couldn't help but chuckle.

A few seconds later , Jerome had the pliers deep enough to clamp onto the bullet. When Jerome opened the pliers to clamp onto the bullet, he had stretched out inside of the wound and this was a lot of pain , even for Faith.

She let out a small "Tsss!" Jerome gave her an apology , he knew this was the most painful part. He then got a good grip on the bullet and pulled it out semi quickly. Not to fast as to lose grip on the bullet. When the bullet was out Jerome let out a satisfying 'done' and threw the bullet on the floor.

Faith slowly opened her eyes and thanked Jerome. She then turned her head to face Sam and thanked her too, still holding her hand. Sam smiled and said "Anytime."

"Lets hope we dont have to do this Again." Said Sam.

"Gotta admit, you took that like a champ. You barely flinched through all that." Said Jerome while cleaning his pliers.

Faith looked at him with a blank face.

"I told you, im used to pain." Sam looked at her with a sad expression.

'What have you gone through Rachel?' Thought Sam.

Sam decided to change the mood after Jerome disinfected the wound.

"Hey, are you hungry? I know ive been gone for a few days, ill tell you why while we eat."

Faith nodded.

"Alright, you stay here, me and Jerome will go into town and get something to eat. We will be back soon ok?" Faith nodded again and then closed her eyes and began to rest.

Sam put a comforting hand on Faith's arm and got up .

Jerome and the deputy then got into the car and began driving into town.

"Thanks for doing this Jerome. Not many people would have helped me. Even if i am 'the deputy.'" Said Sam. Jerome smiled.

"No problem deputy,if you need anymore help with saving Faith, just let me know." Said Jerome. Sam grew a sly smirk on her face.

"Weeeeell...there is something..." Jerome raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He said.

"There was a sort of 'project' ive been thinking of doing..."

"Okay...?" Jerome Said slowly.

"And i know for a fact that people are going to disagree with it and i need all the support i could get." Explained Sam. Jerome chuckled nervously.

He knew this was going to be good.

"Yhu Wngt ta Fgrnm Edngs Ghhat?!" Jerome said incredulously with a mouthful of burger. Sam raised her eyebrow in a way that said 'what did you say?'

Jerome swallowed and repeated.

"You want to forgive Edens gate?"

"No not just forgive. I was thinking more on the lines of a rehab to try and integrate them back to regular life. And this option is only available for the ones that turned themselves in ."

"Why only the ones that turned themselves in?" Asked Jerome. Sam grew a sad expression.

"Because, the ones that put their guns down and stopped fighting said something about themselves."

"What did they say about themselves?" Asked Jerome.

"It showed that they are still redeemable. They made a choice to stop fighting and even took a leap of faith and surrendered to their enemy when the resistance could have just killed them on sight. Not all of them joined the cult because they are crazy and want to kill people. Some of them were taken against their will and forced to do heinous things. Some were drugged. Some were scared and truly believed the end of the world is coming. Some were just sick.I know that some people are just evil, but i believe that all the evil peggies are sticking with Joseph till death and they deserve to die. But the ones that didnt took a chance on us, and im going to give them a chance." Explained Sam passionately.

Jerome, slowly nodded and continued to eat his burger, hiding a smile on his face.

After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke up.

"I...I havent always been the greatest person...I just want to help..." Sam began but teared up slightly. Jerome put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a easy smile.

"Its ok. I understand. Ill support you on your project anyway i can." Said Jerome. Sam wiped the tears in her eyes before they could spill and muttered a 'thank you.'

A few more minutes of silence passed when Sam remembered something.

"Hey can i ask you something about Faith?" Jerome nodded.

"Did you know her back then,when she people called her Rachel Jessop."

"Actually I did, her and her family would come by the church every Sunday, she was even on the choir. She has such a lovely voice." Said Jerome with a smile, reminiscing about the past.

"Her dad was a real piece of work though..." Said Jerome.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"Well i mean he was ...Tough, you know, an asshole really, excuse my language." Explained Jerome. Sam dreaded to ask the question.

"Was he...abusive?" Jerome grew a grim expression.

"Im not sure...If he was it didnt show...Although..." Jerome trailed off.

"Although what?"

"Well...Rachel was always full of life and love when she was younger but as she got older she got...quieter. I just assumed that she was just going through a teenager phase...I even asked her if she was ok a few times...She just smiled and reassured me that it was ok...If only i tried harder-"

"This isnt your fault, you couldnt have possibly known . " Said Sam. Jerome sighed.

"I hope your right." Said Jerome.

"Do you know if she had many friends?Or did drugs?" Asked Sam.

"Im not sure, i only saw her at church and she didnt exactly talk to me about her personal life. Even though i was her pastor..."

Sam nodded, hearing enough.

After a while, They arrived back at the house. Jerome took the wheel as Sam got out.

"You ok if i leave with the car?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, this place is filled with peggy trucks, ill just pick one if i need again for helping me with Rachel." Said Sam waving Jerome off. With that, Jerome drove off.

Sam held a to-go bag in her hand with food for her and Faith.

"Hey i took a little while, lots of bears on the road today for some reason." Said Sam entering the house. Sam entered the room and found Faith rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Thats ok, glad your here though." Said Faith with a small smile. Faith had scooted her legs to give Sam room to sit on the bed and to put the bag of food down.

"Soooo, I wasnt sure what you liked so got you burger with lettuce,tomatoes and cheese, in case you didnt like anything on it you could take it out. If your not into the burger i also got you a of coarse , some good old fashion cola." Said Sam.

"Thanks." Said Faith taking the burger and drink that Sam was handing to her.

Faith unwrapped the burger and was about to take a bite out of it as she hadnt eaten in a while but she stopped herself and looked at Sam.

"This...Isnt poisoned is it?" Asked Faith cautiously. Sam rolled her eyes playfully ,took hold of Faith's arm, brought the burger closer to her face and took a bite. When she swallowed she gave Faith a said that said 'see?'

Faith couldnt help but smile and began eating her food. Sam also began eating her own burger too. After a few bites, Sam noticed something was missing. She then got up and walked towards the kitchen. Faith wondered what she was getting .Sam walked back into the room with a radio that was in the kitchen. Sam turned it on ,and automatically it turned too the Cult radio station as it was playing one of its cult songs 'Set those sinners free'.

Faith expected Sam to immediately switch the frequency or to make a comment but instead, she left it on the cult song and began to eat again.

This confused Faith.

"You...Actually want to listen to this?" Asked Faith. Sam gave her a look that said 'uhm duh'.

"Of coarse i do. I may be at war with your people but goddamn they make some good tunes, every time im alone i turn them on...Dont tell any resistance member i said that. Also i thought you might enjoy hearing the songs of your people." Sam said the last part jokingly. Faith laughed.

"Thanks i guess? Im actually in a few of these, one of them im on my own." Said Faith.

"Let me guess, 'we will rise again'?" Faith gave her a look of surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I listened to that song a lot, always thought whoever sung it had a beautiful voice. I kinda pieced it when you sang amazing grace before we fought. Your really good." Said Sam. This made Faith blush heavily. Sam couldn't help but grin and tried to hide it by biting into her burger.

"My favorites Set those sinners free. Its just so catchy." Said Sam. Faith nodded.

"Yeah that was a fun one to record with the choir." Said Faith.

"Speaking of choir, Jerome told me you used to be in it when you were younger." Said Sam,hoping to spark a conversation about her past to learn a little more from her.

"Yeah." She said cheerfully.

"Me and my parents..." She trailed off, Sam picked up on this and remembered the last time she brought up her parents, it was obviously a sore subject.

"...We would go every Sunday." Faith finished. Sam decided to approach the conversation cautiously

"Rachel...I know this is a sore subject but...I need to know more about your past..." Faith winced a bit.

"Why is that important now?" Asked Faith a little defensively.

"Because i need to find proof to back up your story." Explained Sam. Faith looked a little hurt.

"You...You dont believe my story?" She asked in a low pained tone. Sam rubbed the side of Faiths arm to comfort her..

"I saved you because i believe your story. I want proof to prove to others so they can believe your story too. I eventually want to bring you out into the open and have you back in society. To do that I need people to know your story , i can guarantee that people wont forgive you otherwise." Explained Sam.

Faith took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok...Ill tell you my story. But, give me some time its...Very emotional." Said Faith. Sam nodded .

"I understand." Said Sam with an easy smile.

Authors note: Alright, so my goal is to try and get this out before new dawn arrives , Also was watching the game awards live and just about creamed when i saw that trailer (especially after hearing Joseph ). probably wont finish it by that time but who knows maybe i will. Hope you enjoyed, see you guys soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith woke up at eight oclock in the morning the very next day, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and jumped slightly as she saw Sam standing in front of her with a big ol grin.

"Moooorning!" Exclaimed Sam. Faith gave her a questioning look.

"You seem happy this morning." Commented Faith. Sam nodded still smiling.

"Yup, i called in today saying that i needed some rest alone soooooo, I got the whole day to myself with you." Said Sam playfully.

"Ok?" Responded Faith. Sam sat down on the bed next to the brunette when she realized something strange.

'She hasnt changed out of the clothes i gave her and probably hasnt showered in a few days, yet she still smells like flowers?' Thought Sam.

"Something wrong?" Asked Faith. Sam shook her head.

"No its just...You smell good." Said Sam sheepishly. Faith's cheeks grew as red as tomatoes. Sam mentally berated herself.

"Uhm...Thanks?" Faith eventually got out, looking away.

"Yeeeah...Anyway, i made a plan of stuff for us to do today." Said Sam trying to diffuse the tension.

"Like what?Not much we could do cooped up in this house." Asked Faith.

"Thats where your wrong, theres hiking,gotta hike when your in Hope county. Fishing or hunting , whichever you prefer, swimming Oh! I also planned us a little something later." Sam said enthusiastically with a wink.

Faith didnt like the thought of a 'little something'.

"And what is this 'little something'?" Asked Faith. Sam gave her a grin and muttered a "You will see."

"But first things first, you want some breakfast? I could go into town and get something." Offered Sam. Faith shook her head.

"No thank you, im not hungry." Sam nodded.

"Ready to go? I packed us a bag each of what we will need for the day." Said Sam.

"I guess im good to go." Shrugged Faith.

A few minutes later the two girls were trailing up a hill. Faith had a cap on with a hoodie, just in case any resistance members passed by.

They walked for about an hour, passing by beautiful green trees and seeing some wild animals living their lives. It was peaceful, a peace that the deputy hadn't felt in a while. She was so used to looking over her shoulder and seeing a couple of cultists with guns aiming at her. And in this part of the county , she was used to Faith's illusionary animals or illusions of Faith she now had the real Faith behind her, wearing her outfit."Funny aint it?"

"Funny isnt it?" Sam said. Faith gave her a questioning look.

"Im so used to seeing illusions of you around here and yet here the real you is." Explained Sam. Faith chuckled slightly.

Faith took in the beautiful sight. Hope county was just as beautiful as she remembered when she was a little girl.

The hills of the Henbane river were filled with clearings that had lots of the bliss flowers. From afar they were beautiful but deadly from up close. An important thought crossed Sam's mind and she stopped as she saw them.

"Hey, I was wondering. Is bliss addictive? I dont want to feed your addiction but i also dont want you to go through the pain of withdrawal." Said Sam.

This caught Faith of guard.

'Does she really care?' Thought Faith, but the look on Sam's face said she was serious.

"Uhm well im not entirely sure. I may have been in charge of the bliss productions and some of the cult members even say that i make the Bliss harvests better... but im not a chemist so i dont know much. I do know that their are three types of bliss." Faith began.

"Theres the gas version of bliss which is the weakest version. It gives you light hallucinations short term, more potent long term. Second is the liquid Bliss, its what John used for his cleansing, its also what we dumped into the river and the water supply. Its also what turns people into angels and what makes them so strong. And then theres powdered Bliss. Its the most potent of all, its only made by my own chemist. Its what i use whenever i took you into the bliss...Its also what i use for myself." Said Faith.

Sam nodded and walked up to Faith and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok , let me know if your feeling any withdrawal symptoms." Said Sam with a easy smile. Faith looked at her slightly confused but soon began to blush.

"Uhm, y-yeah sure...Ill let you know if i feel anything." Said Faith.

"Ok. Thank you Rachel." Sam said. Faith grimaced and Sam frowned.

"Oh sorry...I thought Rachel would be more appropriate then Faith." Explained Sam.

"I do." Said Faith.

"It feels good to be called my real name again but...It also brings back memories of my dark past." Sam nodded.

"I understand. Speaking of your past." Sam said with a big grin and poking Faith in the side playfully. Faith let out a long and slightly annoyed sigh.

"Look you have been very nice to me, for some reason or another. But i told you that my past is dark and traumatic. Just give me some time ok!" Said Faith with hostility in her voice. Sam suddenly walked up to Faith quickly. Faith took a quick terrified breath, squeezed her eyes tightly shut and braced herself.

Seconds passed.

Then Faith jumped slightly when she felt a gentle hand press against her chest. Faith opened her eyes slowly and saw Sam in front of her , hand on her chest giving her a warm smile.

"Your heart is racing. I learned this when i was a kid whenever i was upset or nervous i would put my hand on my heart, feel your heart beat against your palm and take a few deep breaths." Said Sam.

This surprised Faith. Her eyebrow raised for just a second but she closed her eyes and did what the deputy told her to do. Faith took three deep, slow breaths.

When Faith was exhaling, Sam could feel the warm breath flow onto her skin, it felt nice. When Sam looked at Faith, eyes closed taking deep breaths, she thought that she looked so calm and relaxed, but knew deep down that there was a storm inside her mind and soul.

Sam smiled as Faiths heartbeat slowed down.

"Feel better?" Asked Sam as Faiths eyes opened slowly. The younger of the two nodded.

"Good...Im here to help ok? I know I might seem like im rushing things, but its only because i want to see you get even if i push a lot its ok, you dont have to budge, move at your own pace and whenever your ready ok." Said Sam flashing Faith a smile and then turned to begin walking again.

Faith was dumbfounded.

"I dont get it..." Faith said in a low tone Sam barely picked up on it. The deputy turned around once more and looked at faith with a questioning look.

"Dont get what?"

"This!" Faith hissed gesturing her and Sam with her finger.

"I know every resistance member has told you countless stories about me, how im a liar and manipulator! Ive drugged ,tortured and killed God knows how many people!People that you knew, people that you once called a friend! Me and my people have been trying to kill you since we first met when you came to arrest Joseph! Ever since you saved me you have shown me so much kindness and care despite what i have done! And the more kindness you show the more confused I get on what your plan is! Are you playing some game with me?!We almost killed each other less then a week ago! So why are you trying to help me!" Yelled Faith, who was out of breath and panting after her outburst.

Sam remained calm throughout the entire outburst and had a blank unreadable expression on her face. The deputy then looked up at the clear blue sky and mumbled.

"Because you and I aren't so different..."

This caught Faith completely off guard, so much so that all the rage she felt moments ago was gone, filled with a feeling of surprise.

Sam looked back down from the sky and smiled at Faith again.

"Come on, lets keep moving. We have a fun day ahead of us." Said Sam as she turned and continued to was still stunned but remained silent and began to follow Sam again.

The two began to walk through the woods again . Sam was talking while Faith remained silent and listened, which Sam was ok with , in an attempt to lighten the was working, Sam cracked a few jokes which made Faith giggle childishly as she usually did...There was something about that innocent giggle that made the pit of Sams stomach feel all warm and fuzzy.

Soon the two were approaching a nearby river that was a nice spot to came here a lot for rest and relaxation. By the river was a small wooden dock , Sam and Faith set their bags down on the dock, Faith sat down on the edge of the dock and started fiddling with her combat boots while Sam was getting the fishing equipment out of the bags.

The deputy noticed the younger of the two messing around with her boots and a question popped into her mind. A question she was pretty sure wouldnt get Faith upset or cause any traumatic memories to surface.

"Hey,so theres something ive been curious about something since we first met." Said Sam, not looking up from getting the fishing equipment.

Faith turned her head and tilted her head slightly in a way to say 'yes?'.

"Do you have a vendetta against shoes? I mean your always barefoot...Not that i mind..." Said Sam still not looking up from what she was doing and mumbling the last part.

Faith gave her a blank expression and then thought for a moment.

"I...Im not since i was little i just enjoyed the feeling of grass or earth under my feet. Guess its just more natural you know?" Explained Faith. Sam nodded. Sam still didnt look up but she could hear Faith tugging on the boots.

"Boots not comfortable?" Asked Sam.

"They are comfortable. I just prefer that natural feeling on my feet." Responded Faith timidly.

"You dont have to wear them you know?" Said Sam closing her bag.

"What?" Asked Faith.

"The boots, you dont have to wear them."

Faith looked between Sam and her boots.

"Are you sure? I dont want to be rude..." Said Faith shyly. Sam chuckled.

"Rude? For taking off your boots? Your not my prisoner Rachel ,if you want em off just take them off. Besides, you have cute feet...Not that i have a foot fetish or anything!" The last part kind of slipped and Sam began to blush but Faith seemed to ignore the last part as she grew a relieved expression and immediately removed the boots and her socks, putting them to the side. When she was barefoot she dipped her feet in the water and let out a sigh of relief.

Sam smiled and plopped down next to Faith , handing her one of two fishing rods she was holding.

"You ever fish before?" Asked Sam. She was pretty sure what the answer was going to be. It was Hope fucking county, known for its fishing. But it wouldnt hurt to ask.

Faith nodded.

"I used to go a lot with Tracey and her parents when we were kids. Even with some Edens Gate members when i was newer to the group. Its very relaxing." Said Faith.

"Oh yeah. Ive actually never fished until i came here . Was pretty boring the first time, but people insisted i give it another go and i just fell in love." Explained Sam.

They didnt catch any fish for the first few minutes. It was quiet and relaxing as the river water felt cool on Faiths feet and Sam enjoying the quiet sound of nature. Faith figured now was a good a time as any.

"Im sorry..." Said the youngest of the two. Sam turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Im sorry about, my outburst i had back there I-"

"Its fine." Cut off Sam.

"I told you at the beginning that there is going to be trust issues. We were at war with each other less then a week ago. I know that bonds and trust takes time to i want you to take as much time as you need, so long as you dont give up on yourself i wont give up on you. I of all people know that you cant heal without wanting to be healed."

Sam continued to surprise Faith. Faith still didnt know if she could fully trust Sam. However with every kind and caring act Sam does towards her, she gets more and more trusting as well as infuriated as the the feeling of doubt digs deeper into her stomach.

Faith parted her lips to say something but stopped herself out of surprise when she felt a strong tug pull on her fishing rod.

"Hey, i think you got a big one!" Exclaimed Sam. Faith gripped the fishing rod tightly with one hand and reeling in the fish with the other. She was reeling it in carefully as not to break the line. After a short struggle, Faith managed to reel the fish in. It turned out to be a rather large Bass.

"Wow, nice catch!" Said Sam with a smile, patting Faith on the shoulder. Faith had a very large smile on her face while giggling with joy, proud of her catch.

As the excitement died down , Faith looked up from examining the fish and noticed that Sam and her were standing really close together. Sam was staring intently on Faith. Sam seemed entranced looking into Faiths beautiful blue eyes to her smooth fair skin and her shiny light brown hair.

Faith recognized that look, it was the same look of someone who was under the effects of the this time there was no bliss, it was natural.

As Faith stared back, the both of them felt something. A sort of magnetic feeling inside them that was drawing them closer to each other. Sam inched her face closer and closer to Faiths until Faith could feel Sam's warm breath on her skin. Faith stared back into Sam's brown eyes and was entranced, she felt butterflies in her stomach and was compelled herself to inch closer too Sam.

Their lips were inches from meeting each other.

Then Sams eyes widened and her face grew pale as she heard the sound of a loud motor coming up from the river.

"Shit! Resistance members! Quick put the cap on and hood up!" Said Sam ,getting in front of Faith to block the view in the direction of the sound the boat was coming from and also casting the line from her fishing rod in the river to try and look natural. Faith meanwhile scrambled in her bag for the cap and put it on quickly,putting the cap flap low and putting the hood of her hoodie up.

Eventually two resistance members on a jet ski passed by and stopped in the middle of the river where the deputy and Faith were. The two men flashed Sam a smile and waved slightly.

"Hey there deputy! Fancy meeting you out here." One of the men said. Sam waved back at them.

"Hello boys. Out on peggie patrol i assume?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thats good. Did you find any?" Asked Sam. The two men grinned at each other and then looked back at Sam.

"Oh yeah. A few peggies hiding out up the river a few hours ago. We popped them like hot potatoes. Apparently they ran away from the prison." Said the driver in a jovial manner.

Faith's eyes widened slightly in anger and balled her fists tightly, she was upset that they just murdered her people and were so casual about the two didnt notice. Sam noticed this and her face grew from casual to serious.

"Thats weird , i could have sworn i gave an order the other day to not harm any of the defectors?" Said Sam , putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at the two. The two mens smiles soon turned to shocked expressions.

"You were serious about that? We heard the order from Tracey but most people thought it was a joke." Explained one of the men.

"Yes I was serious about that. When you head back to the prison spread the word that i wasnt fucking around." Said Sam sternly. The two men glanced at eachother and then looked back at Sam.

"Uhm...Y-yes ma'am." One said timidly. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air for a few seconds.

"Who is your friend?" One of the men asked. Sam grew a nervous expression but only for a second.

"Her names Max. She lost a friend to the peggies and im took the day off to try and cheer her up." Sam lied. The two men nodded in understanding.

"Im sorry for your loss...But dont worry Max, thanks to Sam here those psychotic peggie scumbags got what they deserved." Jeered one man. Faiths knuckles were now white and she was slightly shaking with rage.

Another awkward silence passed by as Faith didnt reply to the man. Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry shes shy." Said Sam. The two men nodded , said their goodbyes and drove off.

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Holy shit that was close." Said Sam, hands on her knees and taking a quick breath. Then her face went red when she remembered what almost happened.

'Did we almost just...kiss?' Thought Sam which made her blush even more. She slowly turned her head to look at Faith. Faith however didnt have the same flustered expression that Sam had. Instead she had her arms crossed and had a serious expression on her face.

'Oh shit ,please tell me i didnt fuck everything up with almost kissing her.' Thought Sam.

"Is...Something wrong?" Sam asked nervously. Faith glared at her. This made Sam nervous.

"Something you want to tell me?" Faith asked accusingly.

"About?" Sam asked sheepishly, dreading the answer to come. Faiths glare harshened actually making Sam, the hero of hope county, take a step back.

"'Order not to kill the peggie defectors?' 'Peggies escaping the jail'? That sounds like a good start." Hissed Faith. To be honest Sam actually felt relieved that Faith was asking about that and not the other thing.

"Oh yeah, i never did tell you what happened with Joseph did i?" Faith shook her head.

Sam then began to tell Faith about the confrontation with Joseph , his disappearance and the sudden wave of Edens Gate members that surrendered the order that Sam gave for them to not be harmed.

There was silence when Sam finished. She gave Faith a minute to take it all in. After a few moments of silence other then the birds chirping in the sky, Faith nodded slightly.

"I understand...Good, at least hes alive." Said Faith in a defeated tone. Sam gave her a sad look.

"Im sorry Rachel." Sam started.

"But theres something i need to ask you." Faith looked at her.

"Do you know where he would be right now?" Sam asked with a cringe and got what she expected. Faith grew a surprise and insulted expression.

"Honestly, i dont know where he is. But even if i did, im not about to tell you where the man who changed my life is so you can go arrest him...Or worse." Said Faith. Sam looked at the floor in defeat.

"Sorry...Had to ask." Faith looked away in annoyance.

An awkward silence descended around them.

"What about the members at the prison who turned themselves in?" Faith suddenly asked.

"Im going to make sure nothing happens to them, i promise." Said Sam.

"You may want to help them,but your friends clearly dont." Hissed Faith.

"I know, and ill be sure to whip them into shape next time i stop by the prison." Said Sam.

"You better!" Said Faith taking an aggressive step towards Sam.

"You may think we are just a bunch of crazy people with guns, but thats my family you have prisoner!" Yelled Faith , tears starting to brim in her eyes. Sam looked at her sympathetically and closed the distance between them and wiped the tears away.

"I know, and thats why I gave the order for them to not be harmed. I want to help all of you, Ok?I promise." Faith looked into Sams eyes while she gave her an easy smile and nodded.

"Ok." Replied Faith with a slight sniffle. Sam smiled and took a step back and knelled down to pick up her fishing rod.

"Soooo, do you still want to continue fishing or we coul-" Sam stopped mid sentence when she felt a pair of arms gently but firmly wrap around her.

" Thank you for saving my people." Whispered Faith while hugging Sam. The deputy found herself blushing a lot today.

"N-no problem..." Sam whispered as she slowly hugged her back. The hug felt comforting and warm.

As soon as Faith ended the hug , a part of Sam wanted the hug to last longer.

"We didnt fish long, we could stay a while longer." Said Faith, picking up her fishing rod and sitting down where she was before and dipped her feet into the cool waters once again. Sam took a seat next to her and the two began to fish. It was quiet between the two and Sam hoped that it was a sign that Faith had forgotten about the 'almost kiss'.

Some time passed, Sam could tell that Faith was having a good time as she was generally smiling a lot and catching a lot of fish. She knew that it was a good idea to come fishing with her. She also figured this would be a good time for conversation.

"Sooo, whats your favorite color?" Sam was expecting an eye roll or sarcastic glance but no, instead Faith answered truthfully.

"White." She said not taking her eyes off the line in the water.

"Why?" Sam asked enthusiastically. She expected a eye roll or sarcastic glance this time too but was once again met with another answer.

"White is the color that represents ,innocence,cleanliness,faith,purity and virginity. All the things i strive to be. Its also considered to be the color of perfection.

which is also what i strive to be." Faith Said. Sam was impressed. Although one part of her had different thoughts.

'Is she still a virgin? Thats hot...' Sam thought. Then she actually took a moment to think about what she was thinking about and mentally slapped herself.

Had Faith asked her why she liked a color she probably would have went with something like 'Its pretty'.

"Thats really cool. My favorite colors green." Said Sam. After a few moments of silence Faith asked.

"Why?" Sam tried to think of a response that was as good as Faiths buuuuuuuut got nothing.

"...Its pretty..." Sam looked away a little from embarrassment but caught a glimpse of Faith giggling quietly. This made Sam happy.

"Although didnt you once tell me and i quote ' None of us are perfect,we all make mistakes from time to time, even myself' ?" Asked Sam. Faith was surprised that the deputy even remembered her saying that.

"...Yeah. None of us are perfect and we all make mistakes..." Faith said somberly.

"But..." She continued.

"That doesnt stop us from trying to be the best person we could be and try to be a little closer to perfect." Faith said with conviction in her voice. Sam smiled at her.

"I can agree on you there." Said the deputy.

"Whats your favorite animal?" Sam asked continuing the game of 20 questions.

"Blue butterflies." Faith answered. There was another moment of silence. Sam opened her mouth to ask why but Faith beat her to it.

"Butterflies are just amazing. To start off as something so small and frail, to turn into something so beautiful and angelic...Its simply magical. I like the blue ones because when i was a kid, my...My mom told me that blue butterflies were wish granters and that if you wished to one it would fly up to heaven and God would turn it into a miracle that you asked for." Explained Faith. Sam picked up the keyword 'mother' and remembered that talking about her parents was not the best, so she tried to tread around it.

"Thats a really nice story. Is that why people see so many of them when we enter the Bliss?" Sam asked. Faith nodded.

"Yes. I put them there in a hope that everyone who enters the Bliss gets a wish granted." Said Faith. Sam nodded.

"I get it. Thats actually really sweet of you...in a way." Said Sam. The deputy could see at the corner of her eye Faith blushing a little bit.

"Well I like bears." Said Sam.

"Why?" Asked the light brunette. Sam gave her a look that said 'duh?'

"Cause they are so fluffy." Faith raised an eyebrow.

"You've been close enough to a bear to pet it before?" Faith asked.

"I might of been mauled once or twice in my time in Hope county." Sam said jokingly (sort of). This made Faith laugh, which made Sam smile. She liked Faiths laughs and was a certain innocence to it.

Sam soon found herself laughing along side Faith. But her laughter died immediately when she heard the sound of a branch being snapped and grass being stepped on behind the dock.

Sam quickly turned her head to see what the sound was and her blood ran cold as she made eye contact with a Edens Gate member with shaggy hair and the cults general attire staring at her with cold eyes as he pointed an AR-C assault rifle at her. The deputies eyes went wide as she yelled.

"OH SHIT!" Sam quickly pulled her side arm and shot at the man before he had a chance to pull his trigger. The shot hit him in the neck and he dropped to the ground ,blood sputtering from his neck.

"Son of a bitch! Are you ok Rachel? " Sam asked turning to Faith. Sam saw that Faith was staring at her with wide eyes and was leaning back away from her.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Faith. Sam was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean? He was aiming a gun at us I had to put him down. Look I know they're your family but if they threaten my life i dont have a choice." Said Sam. Faith gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? The two of us were laughing then all of a sudden you turn around and shot that tree!" Hissed Faith. Sam was now confused.

"I didnt shoot the tree i shot a peggie! Look hes bleeding from the neck over there!" Sam Said pointing in the direction she shot the peggie. Faith looked in the direction and then looked back at Sam.

"Theres nobody there..." Said Faith. Sam looked in the direction she shot the peggie and...found nothing but grass and a tree with a fresh hole in it.

"Wha-" Said Sam rushing over to the spot. Her eyes were wide with shock. When she got to the spot , she fell to her knees.

"I...I could swear there was someone trying to hurt us..." Mumbled Sam putting a hand on her forehead. Faith was walking slowly behind her and hesitated to put a hand on the deputies shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Asked Faith softly. Sam took a moment but nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah, I think...I think im just tired or maybe just inhaled to much bliss from the river or something." Said Sam. Faith wasn't so convinced,she had a different theory but decided to keep it to herself.

"Ok...We could try something else if you want?" Suggested Faith. Sam rubbed her temple and nodded.

"Uhm yeah. That sounds good. Some resistance members might come and investigate the gunshot anyways. Sorry about that." Said Sam getting up.

"Its fine. We have been here for a while anyways." Said Faith. Sam and Faith packed up and left the area quickly, leaving the fish they caught behind for a lucky bear to find and enjoy.

The two were walking through the woods again.

"So whats next?" Asked Faith, who was still barefoot and comfy.

"Well next on the list is hunting. Just gotta remember where all the good spots are." Responded Sam. At the corner of her eye she saw Faith grimace at the word hunting.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sam. Faith looked away slightly.

"No...Id just rather do something else..." Said Faith in a low voice as she looked uncomfortable. At first Sam wasnt sure what was wrong but then the gears started turning in her head and a light bulb went off in her head.

'No way.' Sam thought to herself as she had a grin on her face.

"Have you...Never shot a gun before?" Asked Sam humorously. Faith snapped her head and glared at Sam.

"Im in a cult thats armed to the teeth, im Jacob Seeds little sister and ive lived in Montana all my life, of coarse ive shot a gun before!" Hissed Faith defensively. Sam chuckled and put her hands in the air defensively.

"Alright alright. So then whats the issue with hunting?" Sam asked. Faiths glare turned into a shy expression as she looked at the ground.

"I...I just don't like killing animals." Faith said. Sam was stunned.

"So its ok to kidnap,drug,torture and kill people. But killing an animal is crossing the line?" Sam asked in a matter of fact tone. When the words left her lips, Sam thought it was a little to insensitive but knew that it was an important question.

"People can be cruel and evil! Some sinners deserved what they got! Others i was trying to save them!" Shouted Faith. Sam found herself putting her hands up defensively again.

"Ok ok. I get it. I was just asking. We are having a pretty good day so far, i don't want to ruin the mood alright?" Sam said in a calm tone to hopefully diffuse the situation.

Faith took a breath but nodded her head in agreement. Sam knew that the question would get her upset, but it had to be asked and now Sam knew a little bit more of how Faith thinks.

"Alright. So hunting is off the list , lets keep walking and figure out what we want to do alright?" Sam Asked. Faith nodded and began to walk again with Sam.

'Phew, that could have been bad.' Thought Sam.

Faith and Sam had stopped walking to try and figure out what to do next that didn't have other people nearby so Faith wouldn't be discovered. Sam was about to suggest something when her radio started to beep. Sam picked it up from her belt and put it to her ear.

"Yeah,whats up?" A few moments of silence later.

"Alright, thanks ill swing by as soon as i can." Sam said into the radio before holstering it again.

"Well you will be happy to know your white dress is fixed and cleaned." Sam told Faith. A small part of Sam melted on the inside for when the words left her mouth Faith instantly grew wide eyed with excitement and grew a huge smile and even jumped up and down a few times.

"Oh my god! You actually had it fixed!?" Faith asked joyfully. Sam smiled at her.

"Of coarse. I could tell how much it means to you." Said Sam, soon feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around her in a hug. Sam couldn't help but blush heavily, luckily Faith couldn't see it.

"How soon can you get it?" Asked Faith ending the hug.

"I can stop by the jail at the end of the day if you-"

"Can we go now?" Faith interrupted.

"Yeah sure i dont see why not. Just gotta drop you off at the house first." Said Sam , turning her back to begin walking towards the house.

"Wait!" Faith said suddenly. Sam turned around.

"I want to come with you to the prison." Said Faith. Sam raised her eyebrows in a way that said 'your insane'.

"No way."

"But-"

"Rachel, we got lucky when those two guys passed by, theres no way a hoodie and a cap is going to give you cover in the heart of resistance people hate you, they will shoot you on sight , without mercy and hesitation." Explained Sam. Faith crossed her arms and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Im just going in and out to get your dress, whats the big deal?" Asked Sam. Faith looked away slightly.

"I...I want to make sure that..." Faith started but Sam nodded understandingly, stopping her.

"You want to make sure your people are ok..." Sam said and then took a deep breath.

"Alright, so i have a very funny feeling that even if i leave you in the house ill find you somewhere near the prison either way." Said Sam giving Faith a sarcastic look as faith gave her a mischievous look in return.

"So, we will do an age old tactic called compromising. I will drive us to the prison , but i will park the car by the edge of the woods just out of sight from the guards on watch duty around the prison. You will stay IN the car and NOT get out, while i walk to the prison and get the dress and check on your people. Sound Fair?"

Faith pursed her lips. She would much rather sneak in the prison to see her did hold the prison and cougars hostage not too long ago after all. But thats when she was still a strong herald and had her followers. Now she doesnt. She knew that getting in would be a struggle but getting out without bumping into anybody would be another challenge. She knew that deep down, this was the best she was going to get.

"Fine." Said Faith quietly.

The two then started walking towards the road to try and 'commandeer' a vehicle. Not to long into the search, Sam spotted a truck belonging to Edens Gate. The keys were still in the ignition so Sam just had to start the car and drive.

About 15 minutes later, they were nearing the jail. Sam parked the car by the edge of a treeline.

"Alright, you remember the deal?" Sam asked leaning in through the window. Faith sighed.

"Yes, don't worry, im not going anywhere." Sam nodded and began to walk towards the jail. When she got to the gate, a resistance member greeted her and opened the gate for her. Sam walked into the prison and walked to the front desk with a female member of the resistance behind the desk. The front desk was where weapons and ammo were passed, so Sam assumed she should pick up Faiths dress here.

"Hey there deputy!" The woman greeted Sam with a smile.

"Hello. I was told that Faiths dress was ready for pick up." Said Sam. The woman held up a finger in a way to say 'one minute' and left the room. She came back not to long after holding Faiths dress in her hands.

"Here you go deputy." Said the woman plopping the dress on the desk. Sam inspected the dress. The spot where the bullet tore through was fixed and the bloodstains washed dress even had fresh scent too it.

"Been meaning to ask what you wanted that thing fixed up for." Sam heard Tracey's voice behind her. Sam began to neatly fold the dress.

"Keeping it. As a memento." Said Sam. The resistance member snorted.

"Would make more as toilet paper or dishrag if you ask me." Said the woman putting in her two cents. Sam and Tracey gave her blank stares making the woman uncomfortable and regretting her words.

When Sam was done folding, she turned to Tracey.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Sam.

"Im fine...Not to crazy about this peggie prisoner shit but-"

"Not that. I meant how are you holding up about Rachel." There was surprise in Tracey's eyes as Sam called her Rachel. Then only for a split second Sam could see Tracey's lip quiver. But only for a moment and then she was back to her stoic self.

"...Im fine." She said. Sam didnt believe her but chose not to push. She felt bad, she wanted to tell Tracey that her best friend was alive,well and not too far from there was a slight feeling of doubt inside her. She knew that Tracey was hurting for her friend, but she also knew that she was upset about Virgil s death and all the shit Faith had done in the henbane river. She had know idea if Tracey would help Faith...Or try to kill her.

"Ok, if you need to talk you know where to find me." Said Sam patting Tracey's shoulder comfortingly. Tracey nodded, thinking she might take her up on it.

"Can i see the peggies?" Sam asked. Tracey nodded and began to lead the way towards the jail cells.

When Sam stepped inside she saw that some of the Edens Gate members were cramped inside the cells while the rest were huddled at the center of the room sitting down on the ground with resistance members all around them standing guard with assault rifles. It was quiet,save for a few resistance members chatting with each other. But when it came to the cultists , its was pure silence.

"How many are there?" Sam asked.

"300 or so here and about another 200 at holland valley." Said Whitehorse who was behind Sam suddenly. Sam walked up to the group of prisoners without hesitation.

A few resistance members raised their guns to warn the cultists but Sam gestured them to put their weapons down.

"Rook..." Warned Whitehorse. Sam stood directly in front of the group of cultists and looked ta all of them. Some had sad expressions, others had angry and some blank.

"Which one of you is the leader of this group?" Sam asked. A few cultists glanced at each other and their was a quiet murmur through out the group. Then suddenly one of them, a woman who was sitting directly in front of Sam started to get up but stopped when the nearest resistance member pointed a handgun at her.

"You better put that shit away...Now." Sam warned. The member quickly put his gun away, feeling a bit of fear strike through him. The female cultists now stood up fully, looking at Sam with slight anger in her eyes.

"I was one of Faith's most loyal V.I.P's...So i guess that makes me leader now." Said the woman with a slight woman had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a red tattoo of Edens Gate symbol on her forehead.

"Whats your name?" Sam asked.

"Veronica." Sam gave her an easy smile.

"Nice to meet you Veronica. Was wondering if my people have been treating yours properly?" Asked Sam casually. Veronica blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Without missing a beat Sam responded.

"You know, food, water, bathroom breaks and not killing you guys. You know that sort of thing." Said Sam. Veronica narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you mocking us? Is this some sort of joke to you?" The cultist said.

"I can assure you, im not messing around." Sam said with a very serious expression on her face. Seeing this Veronica knew she was being truthful and dropped her guard.

"We are doing alright .Food and water is scarce but given out which we are grateful for. Bathroom breaks are also scarce as some of my people are scared they will get shot if they so much as raise their hand. Guards threaten to shoot us if we so much as breath wrong but thats to be expected. All in all , i say we are treated well all things considered." Explained Veronica. Sam nodded.

"Ill see if we can get a bathroom system going and try to tone down the hostility of my people...But you understand why they are like that right?" Said the deputy. Veronica crossed her arms again.

"Despite what you may think, we aren't stupid or delusional. Of coarse we know why they dislike us." Said Veronica with hostility. Sam held her hands up in defense.

"Easy im just sayin-"

"Where did you get that?!" Shouted Veronica. Sam saw where her eyes were looking and remembered she was still holding Faiths folded up dress.

"That doesn't belong too you!" Said Veronica through clenched teeth. Sam gave her a somber look.

"I know...Its Faith's favorite dress." Sam said in a low tone. Veronica was visibly fuming with rage. She even attempted to punch Sam in the face but once her arm was reeled back she stopped when she heard the sound of every resistance member in the room click off the safety on their guns and aim it at her even Whitehorse had his pistol out.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN!" Sam yelled, extremely annoyed. Nobody was going to harm any of the cultists and fuck up her promise to Faith.

Everyone was shocked for a moment Whitehorse,Tracey, the resistance members, the cultists and even Veronica. After a few moments of confusion the resistance members put their guns down. When that was done, Sam took a deep breath and gave Veronica a sympathetic look.

"Look...I wish there was another way...Despite what you may think and despite all the fighting and this big stupid war we are having...I would have much preferred it if everyone was alive and living in peace. I have a lot of regrets in my life...Killing Faith is one of the biggest regrets i had." Said Sam in a soft, soothing tone. Veronica was still visibly pissed but less so.

"You may mock us by keeping us here to do God knows whatever your going to do with us. But DO NOT mock Faiths death. You didn't know her and you don't care about her or us!" Spat Veronica. Sam sighed.

"Your right...I dont care about Faith seed." Said Sam. Veronica balled her fists and almost went in for another punch. A few cultists sitting on the ground had angry expressions as well. Until Sam spoke again.

"I care about Rachel Jessop , a girl who got lost in darkness." Said Sam with confidence. This took Veronica and the cultists aback. For a split second Sam saw Veronica glance at Tracey.

"Your also right again, I didn't know her. I wish i did, she seemed like a really sweet could have been great I do know this, she loved you all like family and from all the things ive seen out there i can tell you feel the same about her." Said Sam to more the cultists then just Veronica. Some cultists put there heads down in sorrow while a few others were tearing up.

"Faith died fighting till the very end for you and what she believed in, even though she knew she was losing, she never gave up! We have done terrible things to each other,we have killed each other, tortured each other, broke each others spirits, tore families and friends apart and destroyed communities! Now we can keep on fighting till one side is completely destroyed or..." Sam extended her hand to Veronica.

"We put our beliefs and our hatred aside and come together in peace." Said Sam with certainty in her voice and a fire in her eyes. There was a low murmur coming from both the cultists and the resistance members. Veronica stared at Sam's extended hand and then into her eyes.

"Your people wont like that idea." Said Veronica.

"Neither will yours. But we will work together to change will be difficult and we will have challenges but im sure we can make it possible. I want to help your people because i believe you can be redeemed, you guys did a great job and took the first step to recovery by defecting, let me help you the rest of the way." Said Sam. Veronica looked at Sams hand once more and surprised Sam as she began to tear up.

"How...How did she die...?" Asked Veronica. Sam frowned.

"I shot her in the stomach...She bled out slowly in the grass. I had her head on my lap and held her hand as she slipped away...I made sure she wasn't alone in the end and tried to give her as much comfort as i could." Said Sam still extending her hand. A few tears slipped down Veronica's cheeks and Sam could hear Tracey cry quietly in back of a few cultists started crying.

A few moments of silence Veronica wiped the tears away with her palm and with the same hand grabbed Sam's with a tight grip.

"Alright...Lets try this your way." Said Veronica with assurance. Sam smiled.

"You wont regret this, i promise." Said Sam. Veronica nodded sniffling slightly and then sat back down on the ground with her people.

Authors note: HOLY FUCKING CRAP THAT WAS A LOT. I dont know why i just felt like all this needed to be in one chapter. Other then that IS ANYONE EXCITED FOR FAR CRY NEW DAWN IN 2 WEEKS :D im so excited to FINALLY be on the Fathers side for once, definitely my favorite video game villain of all time. Anyways, gonna try and rush this story out in time before New dawn arrives so expect lots of updates. See you guys soon and remember, Praise the Father.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was walking out of the prison entrance when she heard someone behind her calling her name. Sam turned around saw that it was Tracey and she had wet cheeks from crying.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked with concern.

"Uhm yeah im fine... I just wanted to know if what you said was true or were you just feeding the peggies some bullshit?" Asked Tracey. Sam crossed her arms and sighed internally. She knew somebody had to ask.

"Which part?" Sam asked.

"Well... all of it." Tracey asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"Yes i was serious about the bathroom breaks and toning down the hostility towards them. And yes i was also serious about making peace with them. If we just gunned them down where they sat we would be much worse then them." Said Sam. Tracey nodded

"Anything else?" Added Sam. Tracey Shook her head. Sam frowned internally, she wanted Tracey to ask about Faith so she knew she cared and missed her.

"Are you sure?" Tracey shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...I dont want to waste your time." Sams internal frown turned into grin.

'here it comes.'

"I have the whole day off, your not wasting my time. Tell me whats up?" 'come on Tracey you can say it.'

"Well I...I"

"Yes?"

"...Was what you said about Faiths death true?" Tracey asked, eyes watering slightly. Sam gave her a sad smile.

"Every word." Said Sam somberly. Tracey's lip quivered as she began to cry again. Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"She wasnt always the way she was." Cried Tracey who was muffled as she buried her face in Sams shirt. Sam ran a hand up and down Tracey's back comfortingly.

"I know she wasnt. She seemed like such a sweet person."

" *sniffle* She was the sweetest." Mumbled Tracey through her tears.

"Im so sorry I did what I did. I wish there was another way." This made Tracey cry a little harder. Sam even shed a few tears, she knew all of this Faith is dead crap is bullshit but didn't make it any less saddening.

Sam then pulled Tracey out of the hug and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I meant what i said when i said i care about Rachel Jessop. I have reasons to believe that she did the things she did because Joseph forced her. Im going to start a case privately, will you help me?" Sam asked. Tracey nodded, tears brimming down her cheeks. Sam gave her a smile.

"Ok. Thats good. Now do yourself a favor and take the next few days off to mourn for Rachel. Its not good to keep it bottled up. Just let it all out ok? Then ill come see you about the investigation." Said Sam . Tracey nodded and began walking back into the prison.

'Poor Tracey...I hate lying to her like this but it has to be done.' Thought Sam as she was walking back towards the truck where she left Faith. When she got there she breathed a sigh of relief that Faith was still in her seat.

"Glad to see you didnt get caught." Said Sam as she sat in the drivers seat and turned the car on.

"I saw you and Tracey together and she was crying. What happened?" Faith asked with concern in her voice. Sam closed her eyes rubbed her temples.

"There is no way you saw that from here. Did you get out of the car?" Sam asked. When she didnt hear a response for a moment she opened her eyes and was greeted with the site of Faith with an irritated look on her face and pointing her finger at the pair of binoculars that was sitting on the dashboard.

'The hell did she find that?' Thought Sam as she chuckled out loud.

"Alright alright, you got me there. As for Tracey well...Your name kinda got mentioned in the prison . some hard questions were asked that i answered." Said Sam as she started driving. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"What questions?" Faith asked.

"Someone asked how you 'died' and i gave a very moving answer." Sam said in a sarcastic tone. Faith groaned.

"Forget i asked. How are my people?" Faith asked anxiously awaiting for this question to be answered.

"They are fine actually, better then i expected, thought there would have been more problems. Anyways, you know a V.i.p of yours named Veronica?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Answered Faith raising an eyebrow.

"Well i guess shes the leader of the group that defected to the prison. I made her an offer of peace between the them and the resistance." Explained Sam.

"And what did she say?" Asked Faith.

"She said yes of coarse." Answered Sam. She then Saw Faith let out a huge sigh of relief.

" Ok good...Thank you for doing that." Said Faith Softly and giving Sam a sweet smile that made the deputies heart melt and her cheeks blush.

"N-no problem Rachel...Glad i could help." Sam got out trying to hide her blush with her collar. Then a thought popped up in Sams head.

"Oh almost forgot! Here's your dress." Said Sam handing the dress on her lap to Faith. Faith beamed at her.

"You actually got it fixed! Thank you so much!" Said Faith happily while hugging the dress against her chest.

"This means a lot to me." Faith said and Sam thought her heart would melt again a second time in under a minute. Faith noticed Sams blush this time and let out a cute giggle.

After a few minutes of driving, Faith noticed that they were driving further away from the house they were staying at.

"Hey where are we going?" Faith asked. Sam just smirked and said a ' you'll see'. This unnerved Faith. 'Was this it?' she thought. 'Was this the part where her and her friends get their revenge on me?'

'Was she just being nice to me to make me happy only to break my spirit before she kills me in front of her friends?' A part of Faith was saying this is a trap. But another part was telling her that the deputy wasn't like this and she gave her word to protect her and her people. Despite this the part that doubted Sam was saying that all sinners...Are liars.

Faith took a silent deep breath. She remembered the first time that Sam had entered the Bliss, despite everything everyone said about her, Sam took a chance and lept. So she was going to give a chance to Sam. She hasn't done anything bad to her yet. She hoped it stayed this way, even with the doubt eating away at her.

There was silence the rest of the drive. It seemed like Sam was just driving anywhere randomly. Eventually, Sam parked on the side of the road. Sam and Faith got out of the car. Faith was looking around the treeline , expecting resistance members marching out with their torches and pitchforks, but instead all she saw were trees and a herd of deer passing by.

Sam walked around the to the passenger side of the car where Faith was standing.

"Know how to drive?" Sam asked shaking the set of car keys in front of Faith. Faith narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"Yes...Why?" Faith answered. Sam just smiled at her and put the keys on the top of the car. Faith noticed that Sam had her handgun in its holster. Sam then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You remember the first time we met? You told me a little about your story, took me on a little flight to the sky and then brought me to the top of the statue?" Faith nodded.

"Well when you told me to jump off, to take a leap of faith. I thought that was insane. It would kill me, i didnt want to die...But there was just something about you that made me know that i would be ok and that this jump is worth it...So i lept. Maybe it was the drugs messing me up, maybe it was your persuasive words, maybe i really did have faith in you, who knows. All that matters is i jumped. And i wasn't disappointed when i reached the bottom. I was still alive." Said Sam.

"Why are you telling me this?" Faith asked. Sam looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Im going to take another leap of faith." Said Sam. Faith was confused, Sam could see this and continued,pointing at the road.

"This road leads out of Hope county and into Missoula. Should only be a few hours drive." Faith was even more confused.

"Are you...Asking me to leave?" Faith asked. Sam smirked.

"No silly i promised you that i would help you and thats what i plan to do even if it kills me...Im telling you this so you know your options."

'Options?' Thought Faith.

"You could drive to Missoula where nobody knows you and start a whole new life and forget all about this...Or if you truly want, even try and find Joseph and go back to him. Theres just one loose end...Me." Said Sam. Faith just stood and listened.

"I told you at the beginning and even today that their will be trust issues. Im hoping what i do next will change that." Said Sam approaching Faith with a hand on her gun. Faith began to back peddle out of fear but Sam put a reassuring hand up.

"Take it easy. Im not going to hurt you." Said Sam slowly pulling out her pistol from its holster. She slowly removed the magazine from the gun and showed it to Faith.

"Its loaded." She said putting the magazine back into the gun and cocking it. Sam then held the gun by the barrel and put it into Faiths hands.

"What are you doing?" Asked Faith as Sam was wrapping her fingers around the gun.

"I told you im taking a leap of faith." Sam said solemnly with a smile. Faith was looking at the gun in her hands with shock.

"I put my faith in you once and you didn't let me down...Im going to do it again." Said Sam slowly back peddling when she was a few feet away from Faith she stopped and slowly got on her knees. Faiths eyes went wide with realization.

'Is she...!?' Thought Faith.

"I saved you because i believe in you Rachel, I believe you want to get better and i believe i can help you get better. I trust you completely." Was the last thing Sam said before she closed her eyes, tilted her head to the sky and slowly outstretched her arms.

Faith's eyes were wide with shock and a few tears were starting to spill.

'She...She has this much faith in me? Enough to put her life in my hands?' Thought Faith. She couldnt believe it, the only other person who believed in her this much was...Joseph.

An internal battle was going on in Faiths mind. One side was Rachel, who wanted to trust Sam and then their was Faith who wanted her dead.

'This is your chance! End her and find the Father!'

'No dont! Shes the first person in a very long time to actually care about you!'

'We dont need her, the Fathers love is all we need! End her!'

'The Father isnt here, Sam is!'

'Sinners only brought us misery and pain for as long as we could remember! Only the Father can make us happy!'

'Your wrong!'

'KILL H-'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Faith screamed internally, dropping the gun and running up to where Sam knelled on the ground and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shirt. Sam slowly opened her eyes and smiled, hugging Fai- .No. Hugging Rachel back.

"I-im so sorry for doubting you!" Cried Rachel into Sam's shoulder.

"Shhh...You dont have to apologize for anything, you did the right thing." Comforted Sam. Rachel pulled her head out of Sams shoulder and sobbed.

"I-ill tell y-you everything about what happened to me..." Said Rachel. Sam looked into her puffy red eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"Alright but tell me tomorrow. I think you and i have both had a day and are exhausted. Ok?" Offered Sam. Rachel nodded and hugged Sam tightly again. Sam picked her and brought her to the car and put her in her seat.

Sam then grabbed the keys from the top of the car , walked to the driver side and began to drive off.

While Sam was driving back to the house Rachel was sniffling softly and wiping a few stray tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"So theres something else i need to talk to you about." Started Sam. Rachel turned her head to face her.

"Yeah?"

"So pastor Jerome is pretty sympathetic towards Edens Gate members trying to seek forgiveness and change their ways. The other day when he helped take the bullet out of you i asked him if he could help me with a project im hoping gets up and running." Said Sam.

"Whats your project?"

"Well i was hoping on getting a sort of rehabilitation system. You know with psychologist's , group activities, that thing people do at Alcoholics anonymous where they sit around in a circle and chat, you know that sort of thing." Explained Sam.

There was a brief Silence.

"You...Think im crazy?" Rachel asked softly. The tone itself almost made Sams heart break. The deputy instantly put a comforting hand on Rachel's arm.

"No no that's not it. I just think that you and your people were in vulnerable positions and Joseph took advantage of you. The real crazies are the one who will stay with him till the better end and rejected surrendering and trying to make things better." Said Sam. Rachel sighed lightly.

"Alright...We'll give it a try." Said Rachel. Sam was happy to hear that, albeit a little shocked. She thought it would have taken way more convincing to get Rachel to agree to it.

When they arrived at the house they were staying at Sam parked the car in the front. When inside Rachel got changed out of the clothes Sam gave her and into her white dress.

Rachel then immediately walked to the bed and collapsed in it exhausted. Sam sat at the edge of the bed next to Rachel.

"Just wanted to say im very proud of you Rachel. We managed to have some fun today , you were faced with a very big decision and you made the right choice." Said Sam.

Rachel rolled over to face Sam and replied with a 'thanks'. Sam smiled and patted her on the leg.

"Im gonna let you rest. See you tommo-" Sam started as she began walking towards the door, then Rachel shot up from the bed.

"Wait!" Sam turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"No I just...I...C-can you stay with me tonight? I dont want to be alone again." Said Rachel timidly. Sam's heart just about lept out of her chest. For some reason unknown to Sam, she really liked the thought of staying with Rachel.

"Uhm yeah, sure. I dont mind." Said Sam. Sam then walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down on it. There was an awkward pause as Sam's heart beat was going a mile a minute. Rachel didn't care, she then pulled the covers up blanketing them and then Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's mid section and rested her head on the deputies chest. Sam's heart was racing even faster now and she had a deep blush on her cheeks. Luckily Rachel couldn't see it. Although Sam wasnt complaining, this is what she wanted after all, for Rachel to trust her and to be there to comfort her when she needed it.

"Promise you wont leave me..." Whispered Rachel.

"I promise...Ill never leave you." Said Sam. As the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up slowly as the sun was beaming in her eyes from the window. The deputy tried to get up but she noticed that there was a weight on her chest.

She looked down and saw Rachel's shiny light brown hair. She still had her head on Sam's chest , her arms around her midsection and breathing lightly. Same way she was before she fell asleep. Sam gave a soft smile to Rachel's peaceful expression, tucked a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear and looked at the clock on the nearby nightstand. It was 7:45.

'Well...Wouldnt hurt to stay five more minutes...' Thought Sam with a grin as she put her head back down on the pillow, put an arm around Rachel and closed her eyes.

Next thing Sam knew, she was being shook slightly.

"Sam, wake up." Said Rachel. Sam stirred awake and rubbed her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just figured it was time to wake up." Said Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam glanced at the clock. It read 10:30.

'So much for five more minutes...' Thought Sam. The deputy got out of bed and stretched a bit.

" You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Not really..." Said Rachel timidly. Sam noticed this.

"Something up?"

"No just...Nervous about...About telling my story." Rachel Said nervously. Sam nodded in understanding and sat down next to Rachel on the bed.

"I know it will be difficult. I know how hard it could be to retell the past But I want you to go at your own pace." Said Sam, putting a comforting hand over Rachel's. Rachel nodded and looked into Sam's brown eyes.

"Are you busy today?" Rachel asked. Sam stroked her imaginary beard.

"Probably. But I dont care. Today is going to be dedicated to me doing whatever you need." Said Sam. Rachel blushed slightly.

"You dont have to do that...If the resistance needs you-"

"The resistance is full of big boys and girls , im sure they can survive a day or two without me and hopefully not burn down the whole county." Joked Sam, making Rachel giggle.

"Alright , well in that case." Said Rachel pulling out a piece of paper.

"Can you go to these spots? There should be some stuff there that will help you...Understand my story." Said Rachel. Sam nodded and took the piece of paper. She saw that on it were three locations written on it.

"Sounds good. You going to be ok alone here?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded.

"I should be fine." Said Rachel.

"Alright, you still have the gun i gave you and ill put a radio on the kitchen counter with my frequency on it if you need me." Said Sam, getting her things ready for the day.

When Sam was all packed she left, giving Rachel a hug on the way out.

Sam started driving out to the first location on the list,Edens convent.

Sam had liberated the outpost a while ago and knew there were resistance members stationed there. Sam hoped that whatever it was that Rachel was sending her to find, any members didnt find it first.

Sam arrived at the convent about 10 minutes later. Sam parked the truck in front of the building but before she got out she looked at the piece of paper.

"Edens Convent, congregation hall gallery. Should be a small hatch in the entrance ceiling with a ladder. If not, go by roof window, on the table will be a recording go to the dormitory and open one of the drawers, should be a note tucked in one of the corners." Sam read out loud to herself.

Sam then stepped out of the truck and was greeted by a resistance member.

"Hey there Deputy." Said the woman holding an shotgun. Sam almost didn't catch what she said because of the radio that was in the corner blaring rock and roll music. Sam was used to this however as every liberated outpost seemed to have music being blasted.

Sam replied the woman with a 'hello'.

"What brings you here today?" The woman asked.

"Just checking up on all the outposts." Lied Sam. The woman nodded and continued keeping watch while Sam walked through the front doors of the chapel.

Sam had to admit out of all of the outposts, this one had to be one of the nicest looking. It was a very beautiful building with a nice garden in the back. Luckily there wasnt too much damage done during the struggle to obtain it. Sam remembers Tracey mentioning that this place was where Edens Gate members rested during their pilgrimages and was also where the cult first planted its roots in Hope county.

'I wonder how many sermons Joseph gave here...' Sam thought looking at the congregation hall. picturing in her mind Joseph at the center preaching, John at his side,Jacob standing by the door like a bouncer at a club, with herds of lost or hurt people seeking comfort and believing in Joseph's words.

Then Sam pictured a sad and depressed Rachel sitting in one of the seats closest to Joseph.

Sam shook her head to clear her mind, then looked up and saw the hatch Rachel was talking about but there was no ladder. Sam instead just jumped up and grabbed on the edge of the hatch and pulled herself up.

When Sam got up she saw that on the balcony there were two desks on either side of the balcony, one had a map and a flipped over chair, the other had some guns on it. Sam also noticed a safe in the corner and a large white box with Edens Gate's symbol on it with bliss flowers covering the top. There was also two bookshelves with a few books on them by the safe.

Sam spotted a small recording by the table with the maps. She figured that's what she needed. So she picked it up and pressed play. Sam then heard Rachel's voice or in this case Faith's, but it wasn't the usual cheerful voice...It was so dark.

" _Rachel's so sad and alone. Once was lost; never found. She led a faithless life and it brought her low. Faith rose up in her, but Rachel stayed low down. Faith flies divine-and Rachel...Rachel gropes around in the darkness. I left her there a long time ago."_

Sam was speechless.

'That was...Dark.' Thought Sam. The deputy then put the recording in her pocket and jumped down the hatch. Then she started walking towards the dormitories on the other side that connected to the main building by a walkway.

The inside of the dormitories felt like a cabin at summer camp. Made of wood, filled with bunk beds. Only difference was the the picture of Joseph Seed by the door and the thuribles hanging from the ceiling.

Sam checked all the drawers until she checked the one at the center of the room. Sam opened it and saw a folded piece of paper tucked in the corner. She took it and opened it.

"Rachel. I'm sorry but being called Faith is cheesy at best and spooky at we just meet and talk (on MY turf)? I'm tired of this 19th-century-ass writing shit. I know Joseph is reading these , if your so sure about all this like you say, you should be able to handle a simple conversation with a friend. If you don't show up you know what i'll think of the situation. Tracey"

Sam read the note aloud.

'Hmm...Interesting. Ill ask Tracey about this later.' Thought Sam as she put the note in her pocket . Sam then pulled out the other piece of paper that had the list of places Sam was meant to visit.

"Up next...The Last Best Resting Place? The hell is that?" Sam muttered to herself. The deputy then picked up her radio.

"Hello? Sheriff you there?"

"Im here Rook, what do you need?"

"I need directions to some place called The Last Best Resting Place? Know where or what that is?" Sam asked. She heard the sheriff grunt on the other end of the line.

"Haven't heard that name in a while. That's an old cemetery. Its right next to Dead Man's River and just a little ways away from a bridge that leads from the Henbane to Holland Valley." Said the Sheriff.

"Thanks." Said Sam , she was about to put the radio back on her holster when she heard then sheriff continue talking.

"Mind if I ask why you want to know?"

"Uhm...Just exploring places i havent seen yet?" Sam lied. She could hear the sheriff stay silent on the other side.

"...Well alright then. Ill leave you too it." Said Whitehorse. Sam put the radio back in its holster and walked back towards the truck.

Sam drove to Dead Man's River and parked by the bridge the sheriff was talking about. Sam began to walk on foot by the river when she spotted the cemetery. It was small and looked pretty old. Grass had overgrown and the wooden post fences looked ready to fall apart.

Sam stood under the rusted entrance and pulled out Rachel's note again.

"In the Shack, under the table , in the bag is another recording." Sam read out loud.

Sam turned and walked into the wooden shack that was near the entrance. When she got inside she saw a metal table with a green backpack under it and a yellow toolbox of to the side in the dirt. Other then that it was completely empty.

Sam picked up the bag and noticed a tag on the zipper read 'Rachel Jessop'. Sam opened it and noticed a few school books like math, science and English textbooks and a pencil case at the bottom. Sam figured it was Rachel's bag from school and continued to rummage around in the bag carefully until she found what she was looking for. Sam pulled the recording out and pressed play.

" _A baby is a sack of screaming,shitting,crying impulses with no personality, no thoughts, no understanding of the world beyond feelings. It has no soul. You have to give it only soul we ever have we receive from others. And it is only others who can take it away."_

Sam shuddered.

"That was...Darker." Said Sam to herself. She put the recording device back into the bag and slung the bag over her shoulder, planning on giving it back to its rightful owner.

She didn't know what these recordings meant, all she could do was hope Rachel could explain them. Sam walked back to the car and sat in the drivers seat as she pulled out the paper to read where she had to go next.

"Administrators cabin near sacred skies youth camp, in the shed near the cabin." Sam read. Although there was something wrong with the way it was written. On top of the sentence was the same sentence...Except scribbled on. As if Rachel, wrote it half way,scribbled on it and then changed her mind...

Sam drove to to the youth camp. Before Sam liberated the camp, it was one of the cults hot spots for growing Bliss and she wasn't surprised to still see Resistance members cleaning all the Bliss and Bliss flowers out of the camp.

Sam parked out front and when she got out she was greeted by a resistance member.

"Well hello there Deputy! Good to see you out here." The member said. Sam got a good look at him. He was medium build guy with short brown hair and classes, he was holding an assault rifle and seemed to be in his thirties.

"Hello." Sam replied.

"Now i just wanna be the first to say thank you so much for getting this place back from those fucking peggie's. Not many people really care about this place, but its a important part of Hope county. Everyone who grew up round here has gone to this camp when they were younger." Said the man.

"Really? The kinda summer camps i went to sucked ass." Said Sam putting her hands on her hips. The man gave a dismissive wave.

"Most summer camps usually do. But not this one. My Grand daddy and dad opened this place up in 1975 , started off as a Christian youth camp but kids generally preferred going outside and doing activities then staying on camp, reading the bible and praying and all. So they toned it down and eventually got a reputation for kids comin down and having a good time while the parents got a week or two off parenting duties during the summer." The man said with a chuckle.

Sam started to get interested.

'Did Rachel come here? Did something happen here?' Sam wondered.

"Hey uhm, nice to meet you..." Started Sam.

"Brad." Said the man.

"Brad, think you could tell me where the administrators cabin is?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing." Brad then turned around.

"Follow this path that leads up the hill, big ol cabin, cant miss it." Sam gave him a nod and began to walk the path. When she got to the top of the hill she stopped in front of the cabin. She spotted the shed Rachel was wrote about. Only problem was...It was boarded up.

"Thats creepy." Said Sam to herself as she walked towards the shed. The planks of wood werent to thick so Sam was easily able to kick through it. When she walked into the shed she could tell it was used for storage. Random assessments of junk littered in the corners like signs. It was also hard to miss what she was looking for. In the center of the shed on the ground was the last recording Sam needed to hear. Sam picked it up and pressed play, expecting some dark words like the last two recordings, but what Sam heard through the machine, she wasnt expecting.

All Sam heard, was sobbing. Painfully sad sobbing. Sam could feel the fear and sadness coming from the sobs sounded so made her shiver. The crying lasted for about 20 was stunned after the recording stopped.

"What...What the fuck was that!" Shouted Sam in shock. The deputy had to take a minute to compose herself.

Luckily for Sam, that was the last stop on the list, so she assumed now was a good time to return to Rachel.

Sam walked down the path back towards her car. She was still shook from the last recording, she was pale and breathing heavily. She passed by Brad on her way back down.

"Hey Dep. Find the cabin?" He asked. Sam nodded her head. Brad noticed her pale skin and questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes...Found what i needed...Heading back to the prison now." Said Sam. Brad nodded his head and continued walking.

Sam drove incredibly fast back to the house, almost hitting a herd of deer along the way. When Sam got there she walked up to the door with Rachel's old backpack and all the stuff she gathered. Sam did her breathing trick to relax before she went in. When she was done, she knocked on the door , called Rachel's name and went in.

Sam was greeted by Rachel standing in the hall wearing her white dress and a soft smile.

"Your back. I hope they weren't to hard to find." Said Rachel. Sam shook her head.

"No, they were...They were all right to find." Replied Sam nervously. Rachel caught this.

"Something wrong?" Sam shook her head.

"No, just curious on what all these clues mean. Some of them...Some of them were pretty Dark." Explained Sam,Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... I know. Hopefully it will all make sense after i tell you my story. While you were gone i was recollecting my past so i can tell you everything." Said Rachel. Sam nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Said Sam. Rachel then gestured for them to go to the bedroom. Rachel took a seat on the bed and Sam sat next to her. Sam then handed Rachel her school bag, the recordings and Tracey's note.

"You...Listened to the recordings and read the note right?" Rachel asked. Sam nodded. Rachel nodded back and took a deep breath.

"Ok here we go..." Said Rachel hesitantly. Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Take your time and remember, im here for you." Said Sam. Rachel nodded.

"I know."

There were a few minutes of silence until Rachel spoke.

"I had a nice life when i was a kid. I had good parents, had a nice home, had Tracey, had lots of money. Life was good...I was 10 when my mom died." Started Rachel in a soft tone. Sam felt sad for Rachel...She knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Im sorry Rachel..." Rachel looked into Sam's eyes and gave her a sad smile in a way that said' its fine'.

"I wake up one Saturday morning to hear two policemen telling my dad the bad news... That there had been a car accident. All i really remember is seeing him collapse at the doorway. I took it pretty hard , she was my mom of coarse. But my dad...My dad never really recovered. After the funeral I never really felt happy like i used to. Then my dad started to drink to numb the pain...Thats when he also started to get violent towards me...Thats what i meant when i say i was abused by my family."

"Rachel...Im so sorry no one shoul-" Started Sam but Rachel continued.

" I used to think that it was just the alcohol. That it was the drinks that was making my dad hurt me but...Then he started to hit me even when he was sober...I think i reminded him of mom and that made him...Upset."

"Did you ever try telling someone?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. One time it got really bad and i couldn't take it anymore so i called the police and then..." Rachel paused.

"Did they arrest your dad?" Sam asked with anticipation. She felt a piece of her heart break when she saw Rachel shake her head,

"No...The police just came,knocked on the door, my dad answered, they talked and they left..." Sam felt rage boil up inside of her. If she knew the name of the cop who pulled that...They would be dead.

"No one really noticed the bruises at school. I was good at hiding them. Not that anybody at school cared. Tracey was my only real friend, ever since i was a kid everyone at school always picked on me for being the 'Good christian girl'...I dont know why, i was always nice to everyone and never tried to provoke anything they just liked seeing me hurt i guess. Tracey would always stick up for me...Always felt bad about that."

Sam continued to listen, hand still on Rachel's shoulder for comfort.

"After about 3 years of the beatings, the bullying and never really getting over my mom. I got very depressed. My grades were slipping which wasn't helping, I stopped going to church because i feel like God abandoned me. I was so tired all the time...Tired of living. I would cut my arms sometimes just to feel something. Then one day , we had one of those presenters come in through school and teach us about drugs. They said people who were sad would take it to feel better even if it could kill you and cause all sorts of problems...I thought I would gibe it a try. My situation couldn't have gotten worse, i thought. So i found the school's drug dealer and bought some Marijuana, money wasnt an issue, i had my dad after all. It was good, for a while. But i would always want something stronger. I just wanted the pain and sadness to go away forever, so i started using stronger and stronger drugs. The best i got was cocaine and heroin." Rachel explained.

"Eventually , i got addicted. I had to have some everyday and it wasnt even helping with my pain if anything it was making it worse. I was even more tired all the time , i felt sick a lot and i was almost always upset and bitter...That recording you got from the cemetery, that was supposed to be some project for class where we had to do something on human life or something i dont remember...You could tell i was...Different in the recording." Sam nodded. Rachel then grabbed the school bag and smiled at it fondly.

"Funny. Never thought id see this again...If i remember correctly-" Rachel started as she was messing around with the side zippers when one side opened and two plastic ziplock bags fell out and onto the floor with what Sam assumed was drugs inside. Rachel shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Silly me...I knew that the side pocket was a bad place for a 'secret stash spot' but i was so unmotivated with life that i didnt even care if i got caught you know?" Rachel Said and Sam nodded understandingly.

"I hated myself...I was so sad and in so much pain and i was only making it worse...Thats why i made the recording at the convent. I wanted to just throw away Rachel and start over again as Faith. It was better that way...As far as that got me." Continued Rachel.

"So after two very VERY long, drug and misery infused years. I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. I was starting to lose hope in it ever getting better. I was almost at my breaking point. Then summer came around and i was feeling good for once. I had an idea, what if me and Tracey went to that popular summer camp for a week? Just me and her having fun, getting away from it all, how bad could it be? It took some convincing but she eventually said yes." Said Rachel. Sam would tell this was hard for her but she was doing a good job...But she started shaking slightly when she mentioned the summer camp.

"Was the summer camp a good idea?" Sam asked. Rachel paused and then ever so slightly shook her head.

"No...It wasnt."

"What happened?" Sam asked. Sam noticed that Rachel was shaking even more now. Rachel turned her head to Sam, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"I was broken." Rachel said now starting to sob. And worse, Sam recognized the sobs, it sounded almost the same to the sobbing that was on the recording. Sam quickly got up and knelled infront of Rachel and cupped her face comfortingly, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Hey its ok. Whatever happened you can tell me. Im here to help." Said Sam soothingly. Rachel continued to cry and shake her head.

"You will think im tainted." Sobbed Rachel. Sam shook her head.

"No i wont. Ive done some terrible things and have had terrible things done to me. If anyone is tainted it is me." Said Sam. This calmed Rachel down a little bit.

"You...You promise you wont think im dirty?" Asked Rachel. Sam gave her a soft smile and nodded her head.

"I promise." Said Sam. She then put her hand on Rachel's chest and told her to take some deep breaths which she did. After she calmed down a little, Sam held Rachel's hands in her own.

"Tell me what happened to you Rachel?" Sam asked softly. Rachel winced slightly but then remembered the promise Sam made her moments ago. She took one last deep breath and exhaled.

"I..."

"You can do it." Encouraged Sam.

" I-i was..."

All was quiet save for Rachel's sobs. She looked like she was about to fully cry again but before she did...She let it out.

"I was raped!"

Sam was silent, Rachel began to cry again, all the emotions she felt once upon a time coming back to her. Sam slowly got up and wrapped her arms around Rachel while the light brunette cried into the deputies shoulder.

"Im sorry Rachel..." Was all Sam could say.

Authors note: HOLY SHIT TODAYS THE DAAAAY! Time for new dawn baby! Time to head back to Hope county and take back whats our from those highwaymen. Father be with you guys 3


	6. Chapter 6

July 12th, 1994

"Push Julia!" A nervous looking man tried to encourage his pregnant wife on the hospital bed.

"Im trying Blake!" Yelled the woman ,groaning loudly in pain and squeezing her husbands hand tightly. After one more push and a loud whale of pain later the room became silent and then the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Its a girl." Said one of the doctors who delivered the baby.

Mr Jessop smiled and kissed the top of his panting wife's head.

"We did it honey." Whispered mr Jessop still holding his wife's hand.

"Can i hold her?" Asked Julia still catching her breath. After a few moments the the Doctors had cleaned up the baby and then wrapped her in a white blanket and handed her to Mrs Jessop.

"Still have some check ups to do but so far she seems perfectly healthy." Said the Doctor smiling. Mrs Jessop held her daughter in her arms and rested her head on her chest.

"Shes beautiful." Said Mrs Jessop kissing the top of her daughters head and tearing up a little while giggling. Mr Jessop knelled by his wife's side and was smiling at his first born.

"Ive delivered a few babies before, this ones by far the cutest, any idea what your going to name her?" Asked the Doctor. The couple looked at each other smiling.

"We agreed that if it was a boy i choose the name and if it was a girl you would choose." Said Mr Jessop. Mrs Jessop chuckled still tearing up a little and looked down at her baby who was staring back at her with pretty blue eyes.

"Rachel." Said Mrs Jessop. A moment after being named Rachel began to giggle, which made everyone in the room laugh in joy.

September 2nd , 2002

Rachel met a friend at school, her name is Tracey Lader. Mr and Mrs Jessop were sitting down by the hill near their home while they watched Rachel and Tracey run around and play games with each other.

Mrs Jessop was smiling at her daughter and then she turned to her husband who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Julia. Her husband just shrugged.

"Nothing its just... This is Rachel's first friend." Said Blake. Julia raised an eyebrow.

"And?" She replied.

"And, why now? Most kids find a friend on their first day of kindergarten." Said Blake, Julia shrugged.

"Maybe she was shy and she finally got out of her shell. I used to be just like her when i was younger." Said Julia. Blake shrugged again.

"Well theres also something else im worried about..." He said.

"Whats worrying you?" Asked Julia.

"You ever notice how some days she will come home from school happy and other days kinda gloomy?" Asked Blake. Julia hesitated but nodded her head.

"I thought that maybe she was getting picked on at school...But then i figured she would have told us right?...Then remember last week when my brother niece and nephew came over? My brother over heard the two picking on Rachel, he broke it up an then i guess nothing else happened. He told me about this a day later, surprised that Rachel didnt say anything, she even went as far as to deny it happened." Explained Blake. Julia looked annoyed.

"So your niece and nephew are mean. What does that have to do with our little girl?" She asked, looking back towards the field to see Rachel and Tracey playing tag.

"...I dont know it just got me thinking maybe she does get picked on at school and she just doesnt say anything about it. I mean Rich church girl is exactly the kinda kid other kids target. " Said Blake.

"Thats ridiculous, if she was getting bullied she would have told me, she likes talking to me." Said Julia. Blake shrugged again.

"Do you think that maybe sometimes she can be a little too nice?" Asked Blake. Julia shook her head.

"The world already has enough bad people in it, i think we need more people like our sweet little angel in it." Replied Julia. Blake rested his head on his wife's shoulder.

"Your right there are a lot of bad people and i dont want anyone of them to bother or hurt our little princess." Said Blake with a frown. Julia giggled and kissed her husband.

"She will be fine, she is still just a child , let her enjoy her life and if anything were to happen we will always be there for her." Said Jessica. Blake smiled.

"Yeah i guess your right." He said. Soon after, Rachel and Tracey ran back to the two adults.

"Mommy were tired now." Said Rachel while her and Tracey were catching their breaths from all the running around they had been doing.

"Alright kiddies,does that mean you guys want to head back to the house?" Asked Mrs Jessop. Both of the two girls nodded their heads. Julia then got up followed by Blake and held Rachel and Tracey's hand while waking back to their home.

"Its getting close to supper time , would you like the stay over to eat Tracey?" Asked Julia looking down at her daughters new friend. Tracey looked a bit nervous and hesitant before answering.

"I dont know...My mommy says its not nice to stay over at other peoples homes to eat." Said Tracey shyly. Julia gave her a sympathetic look. She had seen the trailer park she lived in when she went to go pick her up, not everyone in was born fortunate.

"Its ok sweetie, we dont mind, you can even stay over the weekend. Im sure Rachel would love to play with her toys with you." Reassured Julia. Tracey looked over to Rachel and saw that she was nodding her head with a big smile.

"Well...Okay its fine with you." Tracey said still a little reluctant but more comfortable.

"Great! Only thing however is we go to church on sundays, you can come too if you like but if you don't we can drop you off back home on our way there. I understand church isnt for everyone." Said Julia.

"Im not sure. Ive never been to church before." Said Tracey.

"Its not so bad. I get it can be boring for the younger people. But pastor Jerome is a very nice man , and after church we usually got get pancakes somewhere." Said Julia.

Tracey gave it some thought before answering.

"I guess i can try it. Its better then being home alone..." Said Tracey glumly. Rachel gave her a smile.

"Its ok Tracey you don't have to be alone anymore." Said Rachel. Hearing this made Tracey feel warm and happy, she smiled back at her new friend. The two began to giggle, which made then made the parents chuckle lightly.

This was one of the happiest days of Rachel's life.

July 12th, 2004

It was a nice and sunny day in Hope county Montana. The sun was shinning on the Jessop estate, sunlight was pouring in in through the blinds of Rachel's room and onto a sleeping little Rachel.

Rachel was lightly snoring underneath her light blue blanket until her body felt mattress shift from a heavy weight on the edge of the bed. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and giggled when she saw who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Morning sleepy head." Said a woman with long shiny brown hair and bright blue eyes. Rachel giggled some more.

"Morning mommy." Replied Rachel.

"Do you know what day it is?" Rachel's mom asked , playfully tickling Rachel.

"Tee hee hee! Its my birthday!" Giggled Rachel while trying to resist her mothers tickling.

"Thats right." Replied Rachel's mom, who stopped tickling her daughter and brought her into a warm hug.

" 10 years...10 years ago i gave birth to you my little angel." Said Rachel's mom warmly while placing a kiss on top of he daughters head.

"I love you my little angel."

"I love you too mommy." Said Rachel , wrapping her own tiny arms around her mom. The two sat in a few moments of silence in each others embrace. Then Rachel's mom ended the embrace and got up off the bed.

"All right angel, Mommy has to go into town to do some errands. Shouldn't take me long but on my back im going to pick up your cake." Said Rachel's mother, poking Rachel's nose playfully at the mention of the word cake, making the little one giggle.

"Tracey is on her way to stay over for the day right? Try not to burn the house down while im gone." Said Rachel's mom sarcastically making the younger one laugh.

"Daddies also down stairs making pancakes for you, go get em while their hot." Rachel's mother smiled when she saw her daughters bright blue eyes light up after hearing that.

The older of the two began walking to the bedroom door but before walking through she turned to her daughter once more.

"I love you again my little angel, see you soon." She said with a warm smile.

"I love you too Mommy, see you soon." Said Rachel with a big smile. With that, she left to do her errands.

Rachel then got up from her bed and changed from her Pj's to her casual attire. She put on some jeans a white T-shirt and stayed barefoot, her favorite.

Rachel then raced down stairs and smiled at the scent of sweet pancakes greeting her. A man with short brown hair and blue eyes was putting down a plate of pancakes on the dinner table then he turned his head when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase and smiled.

"Happy birthday Sweetie pie." Said Rachel's Father, leaning down to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks Daddy." Giggled Rachel. She then proceeded to grab a empty plate from the cupboards with utensils and went to the dinner table and began to eat her breakfast.

Rachel's father sat down next to her with a cup of coffee , leaning on his arm and just watching her with a smile. Rachel didn't even notice until she turned her head while she was eating.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just realizing how my little princess is growing up so fast." Replied Rachel's dad while running a hand through his daughters hair. This made Rachel giggle.

"Dont worry daddy, ill always be your little princess and mommies little angel." Said Rachel cutely. This made her dad smile more.

"I hope so." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. They sat in silence for a while while Rachel ate and sipped his coffee until he broke the silence.

"So, is anyone other then Tracey coming over today?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. Mr Jessop frowned.

"Did you ask anyone else?" Asked Blake. Rachel hesitated a little before shaking her head again. Blake Sighed.

"Do you have any other friends?" Rachel's expression grew from one of happiness to sadness.

"I dont want to talk about this now daddy..." Said Rachel quietly. Blake sighed again.

"Alright, its your birthday so i guess we can talk about this another time." Said Blake sipping his coffee and running his hands through his daughters hair playfully.

A few moments later the door bell rang and Rachel energetically jumped out of her seat and ran to answer the door. Rachel opened the door and saw Tracey standing on the other side, they greeted each other with a hug and Rachel let Tracey in.

"Hi Tracey." Said Blake still at the table.

"Hi Mr. Jessop." Tracey said, waving at Blake while her and Rachel rushed to her room. When they got to the room they both sat on Rachel's bed. Rachel's room had consisted of a white carpet floor, with light green walls. Her light blue bed was against the corner of the room. at the end of the bed was her wardrobe with all her wardrobe with all her clothes in it. On one side of the room was a small shelf with a tv on it faced so Rachel could watch something while sitting on her bed, underneath the shelf was a lot of movie and tv shows DVD's. Underneath her bed was a large drawer where Rachel kept all her toys and other things. Beside the Tv shelf was the window with white drapes and beside that was a desk where Rachel did her homework or drew pictures. On the desk was a table light and a cage with a white bunny rabbit in it appropriately named, Fluffles.

Rachels room also had a few shelves on the walls filled with pictures of her with her parents or Tracey or some cute baby pictures along with some knick-knacks and flowers.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Tracey. Rachel got from her bed and walked over to Fluffles cage. She opened the cage and pulled him out and gently held him in her arms and sat back down next to Tracey on her bed. Tracey and Rachel had begun to pet the adorable little creature.

"Its nice outside , so i guess we could play outside until my mom gets back, she said we would go for a walk in the forest." Said Rachel . Tracey nodded and replied with a 'sounds good'.

After a few more moments of petting Fluffles, Rachel got up and put the bunny back in its cage, but not before pulling a carrot from the bag beside the cage. Fluffles eyes widened and his droopy ears perked up a little at the site of the carrot. Fluffles gave the little girl he had come to know as mommy a cute pleading expression. Rachel giggled and placed the carrot in front of her bunny, the second her fingers left the vegetable, Fluffles began to quickly nibble on it in a adorable fashion.

"Your such a cutie." Said Rachel, giving him one last pet on his head before she changed his water and closed the cage.

Rachel and Tracey then headed outside to the front of the big house.

In front of the Jessop home were some greenhouses. Rachel's father was a doctor who experimented with plants as part of an altruistic effort to save people. Rachel's mother grew orchids in one of the green houses along with other flowers but Rachel's mother always said she found orchids to be one of the most beautiful flowers. Rachel spent a lot of time with her mom growing and planting flowers , she learned a lot about flowers and growing and planting too. She even found that she enjoyed gardening. She would also spend time with her dad in his lab experimenting on plants , he tried to teach her a few times but she was a little to young to understand the complexity of medicinal science at her age, although she did pick up a few bits and pieces of it.

Rachel and Tracey Played outside for a little bit. The air was filled with laughter and giggles as the two young girls Played a few rounds of tag and hide and go seek before getting tired and lying down on top of a hill next to Rachel's home and looking up at the passing clouds in the blue sky.

"That one looks like a car." Pointed Tracey.

"Hmm...That one looks like a fish." Pointed Rachel.

"That cloud...Looks like a cloud." Said Tracey sarcastically.

"That one looks like a plane." Said Rachel.

"That is a plane." Said Tracey glancing at Rachel.

"Pfft, no its not." Said Rachel sarcastically, a few seconds later the two girls could hear the loud engine of the plane from where they were. The two girls slowly looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Guess it was a plane after all." Said Rachel getting up, Tracey did the same. The two then began walking down the hill back to the house.

"So what do you want for a birthday supper?" Asked Tracey. Rachel shrugged.

"I dont know, hamburgers hot dogs something like that i guess." Answered Rachel. Tracey nudged her playfully.

"Awwwn Hot dogs and hamburgers how cute. And here i thought you were more of a lobster and ribs kinda girl." Jabbed Tracey lightly. Rachel rolled her eyes, she would get a lot of comments and abuse at school for being a rich girl, but only Tracey was allowed to make jokes about it as Rachel knew there was no malice behind her jokes.

"Hmm you know what? Now that you mention it i think im in the mood for a incredibly healthy salad." Said Rachel sarcastically. Tracey's grin turned into a grimace with her tongue sticked out.

"God that sounds gross! I dont know how you can eat that stuff." Groaned Tracey.

"Its healthy."

"Not for your taste buds."

"Its natural."

"Tastes a little too natural if you ask me." The two laughed. Then Tracey's expression turned to one of shock in a split second.

"Something wrong?" asked Rachel as she watched Tracey frantically pat her pants until she felt her back pockets and grew a expression of relief.

"No its nothing, just thought i lost something while we were running around." Said Tracey. Rachel raised a eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you think you lost?" Asked Rachel curiously. Tracey blushed.

"...Your birthday present." She said in a low tone. Rachel grew a big smile and tightly hugged her friend.

"Awwwwn! Your such a cutie! I told you , you didnt have to get me a gift though." Said Rachel. Tracey blushed even more.

"I-im not cute!" Tracey stammered while Rachel was hugging her, trying to preserve her tough girl persona.

"And i know i didnt have to get you a gift...I just wanted too..." Said Tracey looking at the ground avoiding Rachel's gaze. Rachel unwrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Awwwn big tough Tracey's got a sweet spot for little ole me." Said Rachel teasingly. Tracey rolled her eyes and replied with a passive 'Oh yeah definitely'.

"Well?" Asked Rachel.

"Well what?" Replied Tracey.

"Don't you want to give it to me?" Asked Rachel. Tracey blushed.

"N-now?! I mean...Dont you want to wait i dont know open it with the rest of your birthday gifts?" Asked Tracey hesitantly.

"Oh yeah thats right, would probably be best if i wait for the other kids to show up and open all of their-Oh wait." Rachel said sarcastically, putting a hand to her lips in faux surprise.

Tracey rolled her eyes again.

"Somebody thinks their funny i see." Said Tracey sarcastically back as she reached a hand to her back pocket. Rachel was bouncing slightly up and down on the spot, excited to see what Tracey got her. After a few seconds of the sound of shuffling chains Tracey pulled out two silver necklaces with silver heart shaped pieces . Rachel's smile grew.

" Matching necklaces? You really are a cutie!" Said Rachel beaming at her best friend. This made Tracey blush again.

"This ones for you." Said Tracey pointing at one of the necklaces in her hand. Upon closer inspection Rachel saw that one of the necklaces had her name engraved on the heart and the other had Tracey's name engraved on it. She also saw that there was a latch on the side of the heart which meant that it was a locket. Rachel picked up the one that had 'Rachel' engraved on it and held it for a few moments.

"Its so pretty." Said Rachel. Tracey blushed a little more.

"Open it." Said Tracey. Rachel did what she asked. When she opened it she saw that inside the locket on one side, was a heart shaped cut out picture of Tracey and Rachel arms around each other smiling. Seeing this made Rachel smile with joy, Tracey also smiled seeing that Rachel liked what she got her. On the other side of the inside of the locket were beautifully engraved words.

"Rachel Jessop and Tracey Lader, sisters forever." Rachel read the words out loud. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at her best friend.

"This is beautiful Tracey. Thank you so much." Rachel said with a smile. Tracey still blushing looked at the ground still trying to preserve her tough girl persona.

"I-it was noth-" She was cut off when Rachel closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"This is the best birthday gift i ever got." Said Rachel softly. Tracey dropped the tough girl act and let her emotions take over, she hugged Rachel back.

" Im so glad i met you Rachel. My life was lonely and terrible before i met you." Said Tracey, hugging Rachel tighter.

"My life was very lonely without you too." Said Rachel. Tracey broke the hug and held Rachel's hands in her own. The two looked in each others eyes, Rachel had some tears of joy lightly sliding down her cheeks while Tracey used all her willpower to keep hers in.

"I know im kind of difficult sometimes and i dont like to show my emotions but...I want you to know your the most important person in my Life Rachel." Said Tracey. Rachel's smile grew bigger and tears flowed a little faster.

"Your the most important person in my life as well you make me so happy. I dont want to imagine life without you, i want us to fulfill the promise in the locket, lets stay sisters forever." Said Rachel. Tracey smiled.

"I would like that very much." Said Tracey. The two still holding each others hands Tracey's smile disappeared slowly and was replaced with a serious expression Rachel had never seen before. Rachel knew something was coming but didnt know what.

"I love you Rachel Jessop." Said Tracey. Rachel's eyes widened with shock slightly but a small smile grew on her face. But before she could say anything in a matter of seconds Tracey's serious expression disappeared , replaced by wide eyes, a blush Rachel didnt know was possible and stammering.

"Uh! I-i mean Love you as a sister of coarse!" Tracey tried recovering. Rachel internally rolled her eyes playfully, she was really good at reading people and she knew what Tracey really meant. Instead she giggled and replied back.

"Heheh, i love you as a sister too Tracey Lader." Tracey nodded her head still blushing. Rachel then let go of Tracey's hands and looked down at the necklace still in her palm and put it around her neck. Tracey put her necklace on too.

"Looks good on us." Giggled Rachel. Tracey nodded her blush going down ever so slightly.

"Come on, my dads probably getting worried." Said Rachel as the two began to continue walking back to the Jessop home.

Another one of Rachel's most happiest moments, would be one of the happiest days of her life too...If it werent also one of the worst days of her life too.

Authors note: Wow i waited way too long to continue this story. I apologize but there are very few games that hit me in quiet like Farcry 5, im not sure what it is i just feel so...Attached? Especially for Rachel. Farcry 5 community are also full of really cool people. Think theres going to be a little tumblr event or something for Farcry 5 next week, hopefully i can finish this story and post it on there during that week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, felt good to give Rachel some happiness.


End file.
